


The Last Escape

by Wisdo101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Eventual Romance, Gen, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Multi, Other, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdo101/pseuds/Wisdo101
Summary: What do you do when an alien asks you to help it hide from enemies? Do you agree blindly or turn it in and forget about it?Oliver and his friends are currently studying abroad in Germany when they discover a strange rock one night. Unknowing of what it really was, they brushed it aside like it was nothing and moved on - until Oliver is approached by a strange creature that he soon finds out, came from the rock. The alien takes human form and begins to learn about it's new destination with the help of the group, taking the name "Lutz" to fit in more. But what seems like a strange friendship with an alien, turns out to be a fight for their lives - dodging threatening alien forces, the government wanting to put a lid on this, and fighting among themselves, the group's simple study abroad plans become a Autumn none of them will forget.





	1. Chapter 1

Bavaria, Germany, September 4th

Studying abroad is a good way to immerse yourself in a country's culture and history while attending school. So, when the opportunity came to study for 3 months in Germany, a couple of college students scrapped together funds and took it. Now,with rich history, delicious food, old buildings, castles, and Munich’s many festivals, Bavaria was a good place to visit especially with a group of friends when they weren't going to class. But instead of indulging in Bavarian chocolates and Weißwurst, Oliver Kirkland was stuck in a pub with his 4 friends who decided to have a few beers. A few beers ended up being multiple glasses and most of them sharing in the enthusiasm of a football game - even though they couldn't understand what the moderators were saying, it was easy to watch the game and see which team was winning. The young 24-year-old from England, with a head full of pink hair and bright blue eyes, was quietly sitting alongside his brother, Arthur – both benefiting with full classes, room and board along with their friends by taking on sort of a 'family package' of flights. He was excited as the next person, planning where he wanted to go in the new country; but no, Oliver was stuck sipping is first beer that was half empty since he particularly didn't like the flavor but had to have a German beer in Germany. 

“Come on, Ollie! You’re missing out on the arm wrestling! Arthur is kicking Francis’ ass!” One of three blondes in the group called out, making the Brit sigh, “Sounds exciting but when I said, ‘let’s go out’ this isn’t what I had in mind, Alfred…I knew I shouldn’t have gone with a different group to explore the town instead of being with you guys.” He groaned, regretting this whole trip - it was barely 11 am an his friends were already downing beers like it was water.

“Don’t be such a downer, kiddo!” Al, the one with the wild reddish-brown hair who seem to be on his 3rd beer now as he wobbled on over to wrap his arm around Oliver. “You just need a little bit more beer and you’ll be fine! Just loosen up! We have three months to enjoy everything Bavaria and the rest of what Germany has to offer!"

Giving a long, exaggerated sigh, Oliver shrugged his friend’s arm off, “You guys Are going to be broke before the week is up at this rate...now, you all had your beer, can we go actually look around the town? It's not like their going to run out of beer any time soon.” The other four men glanced at each other, silent before Francis spoke up. “Oliver is right. We should be immersing ourselves in the German culture, not drinking ourselves to a stupor. We can do that back at the flat.” He chuckled as he patted the smaller male’s shoulder, looking at the other 3 to wait for their answers.  The Frenchman then eyed Arthur, “Come on, Arthur. Weren’t you the one who said he was on this trip to learn? Let’s learn about Bavaria. “

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes, “Ugh, fine! But don’t expect me to wait for any of you if you can’t keep up.” He paid for his drinks and started to head out with the others following in suit, making Oliver smile brightly in triumph. In fact, the short Brit walked out of the pub, walking past the tall men with a puffed-out chest. “Hah! I knew I could get you dummies out of there without a problem!” Al rolled his eyes, “You know if you weren’t cute or my friend, I would have fought you, Kiddo.” Out of the five men, Oliver was the youngest and shortest, so he had to be one step ahead of his friends to show he could hang out with them. Arthur was already friends with Francis Bonnefoy since they were kids, with Alfred Jones and Al Jones – who both conveniently with the last name Jones but have no relation –  joining a few months ago when they moved from America . Each man had their own problems, their own plans and even though they come for different sides, somehow Oliver managed to keep them all together as one big, dysfunctional family. 

“Come on! We have all afternoon and evening to explore until we get back!” The bouncy pink Brit called out, already ahead of the group and bouncing excitedly like a kid at an amusement park.

Alfred gave a tired sigh, “I don’t understand how he has so much energy…” The blondie fixed his eyes then follow alongside the others. The group of men started their afternoon with going to a large market area – the women in the area all turned to eye them, giggling and smiling as they talked. While his friends seemed to flaunt and tease the girls, Oliver was in his own little world of enjoying the new food and goodies that Bavaria had to offer. “Hey, you guys, if I get some fresh food, will you be okay with me making dinner tonight?” They all lived together and managed a plan of who did what in the flat but cooking was mostly left for Francis or him.  None of them responded, making the pink haired man grumble, “Neither mind then….” He still purchased some fresh fruit, vegetables, and bread to nibble in between class. Right now, he decided to enjoy being out whether or not the others were going to follow or not - Oliver stopped at every booth and his favorites were the jewelry booths. The Brit always wore three pairs of earrings and somehow, the dangling earrings fit him. Being the effeminate man of the group, the other men found him cute and needed to be protected from rudeness of anyone who decided to be a jerk towards him. Oliver never felt nervous sine he had 4 tall guys who will defend him - plus, having a brother who can snap and use his words like venom made most not want to approach the pink Brit. 

After exploring the market, the group hopped from one shop to another until it got dark and they finally stopped at restaurant near their home.  Packed into a booth in the corner, the men all talked about their adventure, even if it was mostly about the women they met. “Did you guys actually care about anything in the market besides how pretty German women are?” Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow at his friends. “But of course, Oliver~ Yes, the ladies were quite a sight, but I did enjoy the smell of food and the handmade crafts. I might send my sister a few goodies I saw there today. It was a clever idea to go to the market Oliver, thank you.”

“It was a bit too loud for my taste but it enjoyed it. Especially when I can relax and not worry about Francis squawking in my ear every 20 minutes.” Arthur replied, sipping the tea he ordered and ignoring the annoyed look the Frenchman gave him. It made Al snicker a bit, “How about you two finally admit you have an undying love for each other and save us this never-ending headache?” The whole group laughed, leaving Arthur and Francis blushing with disgusted looks on their faces.  As the food came, the talking continued and Oliver felt quite happy, but felt awkward when the others were in a pair talking among themselves, leaving him in silence as he ate. Quietly eating his dinner, the Brit just watched his friends talk and responded when they spoke to him. Eventually, dinner was over, the men paid for their meals, and they were back on the streets to head home. Laughing and talking a little bit too laugh, each man was on a happy high with full bellies.  Stretching, Oliver looked up at the night sky and took a deep breath, “The air is so fresh here, even at night it feels great!”

“What do you expect with all the mountains and forest area surrounding us?  It’s going to be freezing when Fall comes around.” Francis replied, smiling down at the smaller male, patting his shoulder, “It’s going to be nice, in my opinion.”

“Hey, you guys look at that!” Alfred called out, looking and pointing up at the sky. All five of them looked at the starry sky to see what looked at a shooting star. “Dude, it’s just a shooting star.” Al replied, but the star began to get closer towards the ground. “That is no bloody shooting star!” Arthur replied, feeling nervous as he glared up at the object that was hurdling towards the earth. Soon, the sound of a small boom hit in the nearby park that was not too far from the men, who all glanced at each other. Whatever just landed, something told them it wasn’t a random satellite or meteor. Then, Al had the crazy idea – “Let’s go check it out before the police search for it.” The other four men looked at their friend like he was crazy, with Alfred speaking for them, “You’re joking, right? What if it’s something that can kill us? You know, like the Alien Vs. Predator kind of aliens?”

The auburn man rolled his eyes, “Okay, one, you’ve been watching too many alien movies and two, what if it’s not? For all we know it could be just a meteor or maybe it is an alien but ya know, one like ET or something.” No one was convinced and Oliver spoke next, “I don’t know, Al, this could be dangerous…” Francis nodded in agreement, “Yea, I am not risking my neck out for some meteor.”

“Fuck it. All of ya can go home then and I’ll go check out what the hell just dropped from the sky!” Al rolled his eyes, running towards the park, leaving the group to stand there looking at each other to figure out what to do. Arthur sighed, “Come on…we have to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” The rest of them followed in suit, catching up with Al as they entered the dark park, following the soft, purple glow that came from deeper in the middle of the park. All five of them were nervous as they quietly got closer and closer to the small crater. They stopped at the edge when they discovered a large purple rock that was steaming and glowing. It looked like something straight out a movie with its appearance and the quiet sound that was like a heartbeat. Neither man dared to move as they stared at it, but at least Alfred found his voice first, “It’s not a ship…but that is no meteor either…”

Arthur snapped, “Of course it isn’t, you idiot!”

“Arthur, please, there’s no need to calling people names right now. He’s only trying to lighten the weird mood.” Francis replied, sighing as he shook his head and rubbed his stubbled chin, “This is unsettling, though…it’s nothing familiar but doesn’t look big enough to be hold anyone or _anything_.” The thought of something coming out of the glowing rock made the men feel even more weirded out about this. “Alright, Al, you saw it. Now let’s get out of here before the police find us here.”

“Hmm…someone should go touch it.” Al replied, making step away from the crater even more – he just smirked, “What? Aren’t you curious about what is really is? It’s just a rock.” Within minutes, all of them were arguing over why that was a crazy idea and why it shouldn’t matter. All of them but Oliver who kept quiet and waited to be the voice of reasoning among the friends, glancing a few times at the rock. As the older men argued, the Brit decided on his own to slide down the small crater with Alfred turning to call out to him. “Wowwowowow! Ollie, buddy! What are you doing?!” The men instantly stopped their bickering to focus on their youngest friend, who looked up at them. “Solving this argument. I’ll just go put my hand on it really quick, run back up there and we can get out of here.”

Being the oldest, Francis had to take charge now, “Oliver, Cheri, you don’t need to put yourself in danger to stop our arguments! Come back up here!” The worry began to grow in the Frenchmen’s stomach as he bit his bottom lip. Now, as a brother responsible for his little brother, Arthur snapped, “Oliver what in god’s name are you doing? Get your ass back up here!” He was angry and worried since if anything happened to Oliver, Arthur won’t hear the end of it from their mother back home. But even when snapped at, the younger Kirkland waved his head in dismissal, “Shh, I promised it will only take a minute!” They all watched as Oliver slowly walked up to the large rock that was about 3ft in height and no bigger than a coffee table, feeling the warm aura surrounding it. _Okay…so risking my hand getting burnt just for the sake of some peace and quiet from those idiots arguing…I didn’t think this through enough, dammit!_ he thought, gazing at the unidentified rock.

Oliver slightly glanced back at the group, then at the rock and reached out, smirking as he got a quick idea. The moment he touched the glowing rock, he yelled as if he was being attacked, making the 4 men behind him scream and yell in reaction. “Ffff, hahaha! Oh, you guys are too gullible sometimes!” As he was laughing and getting a couple of “fuck you Oliver” comments, he looked at the rock and noticed it was cold. “That’s odd…it’s cold…it feels like I am touching a cold-water bottle!” Alfred, who was the most curious now, spoke up, “Wait, how is that possible? We saw it on fire as it was heading to the ground. That thing should be burning hot like a pan…” He began to slowly slide down the crater, walking closer towards Oliver as he eyed the rock. Meanwhile, the pink Brit felt the rock vibrate underneath his hand, “What the…?” The vibrating got stronger and in seconds, Oliver was knocked backwards by a wave of energy, making him gasp as he landed on his butt.  “Oliver!” Alfred came over to his side, helping him, “Y-Yea, I’m just a bit shaken up, that’s all.” Both looked at the rock, which now stopped glowing and looked like any old purple rock that was steaming now.

“I think it’s time to go now…” The American whispered with Oliver nodding in agreement, “R-Right…” They climbed out of the crater with Francis making sure their youngest friend was okay; Arthur snapping about how he shouldn’t do stupid things like this; and Al congratulating him for doing said dumb thing. The faint sound of sirens made the men quickly make their way out of the park and back towards their flat.  Everyone seemed okay for seeing an unidentified object fall from the sky – but Oliver felt off. There was something about that rock that put him off about what it really could be.  For now, he ignored it until they got back home to talk about what happened. Instead of talk of the town and market, it was a conversation about the rock that fell to the ground. Oliver went into his room, shutting the door to get undressed and saw something on his hand. Pulling his sleeve up to view his wrist, the Brit saw a purple burn that looked like a snake that went from his palm, wrapped around half of his arm. Touching the tender skin, it felt just like a normal burn from a hot pan but the skin was not damaged.  “What the heck is this…?”

Oliver rubbed the skin, but stopped when the pain hit, causing his wrist to throb, “O-Okay, maybe touching that rock was a SUPER bad idea! I-I can’t show the others this! They’ll flip out!” A knock at the door and Alfred’s worried voice made the Brit jump, “Hey kiddo, are you okay in there?”

“Y-Yea! I just realized I’m going to have some bruises on my back from falling.” He quickly replied, opening the door to look at the other man, “Do you want an ice pack?” Alfred, you’re too sweet, “No, I think I’m going to bed now. Today was eventful and I need to lay my head down.”

The blond man nodded, “No, problem. Just holler if you need anything okay?”

Oliver nodded back, “I will, thank you, Alfred.” With that, the taller man walked away and the door was shut once more. Heavily sighing, the pink Brit went and changed into his pajamas and turned off the light before crawling into bed. He could hear his brother and the rest of them laughing over something. Laying there in bed, Oliver rubbed his wrist wondering what it could mean and what was going to happen now.  Who knows, it could be nothing? Or maybe it was some alien attack that’s going to affect him later? All he could do was wait to see what will happen now and what will happen with that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the announcement about the rock landing in the park was already on the news. Watching it with subtitles, the five of them were watching as reporters asked about the rock and the area was blocked off.  Oliver, who still felt weird about the strange purple marking on his hand and arm, was watching the tv as his friends got ready for their classes. “Ugh, why are we watching this? It’s going to be on the news all day.” Arthur replied, fixing his collar as he walked out. Alfred, who was finishing up his breakfast, “Dude, this is real though! All those crazy movies and shows yet it’s happening! Aliens are among us!”

Al just came up and popped him aside the head, “Hush. For all we know, it’s probably some rock from like Mars or something.”

“Then explain the glowing and how it knocked Oliver on his butt.” The blond man replied, fixing his glasses. Rolling his eyes, Al just walked over to the kitchen, “I don’t fucking know! Who knows? It could just be a hoax like that Roswell shit!” The pink Brit sighed and quietly listened, trying to figure this out – there was no clear answer and nothing seems out of place, besides the burn mark that he conveniently hid with long sleeves and the hand under a pillow. Oliver’s stomach turned as his mind began to jump to scenarios- what if I was marked for abduction? Or perhaps I’ll wake up to my skin turning purple? Oh god what if it some monstrous alien has marked him for its next meal?  Whimpering, he jumped when Francis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Ollie? Are you okay? You’re looking a little pale in the face?”

Calming himself, Oliver gave a nervous smile, “Y-Yea. I’m just wondering if Alfred is right and maybe we’ll meet some cool alien in the future.” Alfred smiled, “Fuck yea! See? Ollie has the right idea here!” The sound of Arthur’s throat clearing made the rest of them turn to him, “If you all haven’t noticed, we have class in 20 minutes and I am not going to be late on my second week of school because of you lot.” With small nods, the tv was turned off the men all gathered their backpacks and left for class. Classes ran from 8am to 2pm, giving the rest of the day for students to explore their temporary home more. During the classes, Oliver was slightly distracted, thinking more about the rock and his markings instead of his lessons. He usually wasn’t this distracted but it was a bit hard to avoid anything about the rock when all his classmates were talking about it. Afterwards, since Oliver was the first to get out of class, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to his brother:

**[Oliver]** Hey, I am not feeling well so I’m heading back home. Stay out of trouble with the rest of the guys.

He waited then glanced at his phone once more when it ringed:

**[Arthur]** Okay, get home safely and don’t talk to strangers.

“What am I, 10?” The Brit mumbled, shaking his head then heading home, stopping by the nearby convenient store to grab a snack. Once home, Oliver sighed and locked the door, tossing his bag onto the couch then heading to the kitchen. Maybe a nap will help this small headache…, he thought, grabbing a water bottle. Walking and drinking, Oliver froze when he heard something fall in Arthur and Francis’ room. He knew he was the only on in there – the others were going to be home till probably the evening so slight panic began to grow. Exchanging his water bottle for one of his text books, Oliver slowly walked to his brother’s room, hesitating before slowly opening the door. His worries eased up when he saw nothing but the Brit still had to examine the room for clarification. There was nothing on the beds or under them so he turned to the shared closet that was open. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Oliver walked over to look inside it and what he came across was two large glowing yellow eyes staring back at him. “What the--?!” Whatever it was it, it glared at him and started to come after him. “GAHHH!!” Oliver screamed and nearly tripped on his own two feet as he ran out of the room, looking back to see this dark purple bob that was bouncing down the hall after him. “Get away! Get away! Get away!” He ran towards his room, shakily grabbing the wrist as he panicked, once the door opened, Oliver saw one more glance at the thing with eyes before slamming the door, locking it up.

Sighing, the Brit slid down to block the door, feeling his heart pound in his chest, “What the bloody hell is that thing??” Thinking he as safe in his locked room, Oliver screamed when he saw a tendril and realized the thing was slipping through the crevice of the door. He crawled over to the other side of the room with his back against the wall, terrified as the squirming mess of whatever it was managed to come into his room then formed back into a ball with eyes. It couldn’t be no bigger than a football as it bounced closer to Oliver, but stopped just 2 feet in front of him, “D-Don’t come any closer! Whatever it is you want I-I promise I am not good for food or experiments…!!” The thing just blinked in what looked like confusion, then looked at the marked hand Oliver held up. It then slowly moved to nudged the human’s hand in a sweet gesture, ** _F_ _ound you._**

Oliver flinched when the blob-like creature with tendrils touched him, feeling the same coolness, he felt on the rock last night. “Wh-What...?” The creature made a tendril appear and gently held the Brit’s hand with it.

**_You’re the one the who touched the rock and got my mark. You freed me from that and I want to thank you._** The voice was in Oliver’s mind, but it wasn’t one monotone voice – it sounded like multiple voices speaking simultaneously the same words.  It overwhelmed the pink haired human as his fears were flooded with confusion. “What is going on? How am I hearing all this? You have no mouth!”

The creature pulled its tendril back and gave Oliver his space before “speaking” once more, **_My apologies. I am the one who landed here on your planet in that rock. I couldn’t leave it until I felt the presence of something’s energy and you were the one to do just that. As for hearing me, I am not really speaking – this is the many voices I have taken on in my life cycle that is projected telepathically to you. I also do not have a mouth unless I take the form of something that does have a mouth and I can communicate like the species of the planet I am on._**

“My god…you’re…an actually alien…!” The Brit sat there with a dumbfound look on his face, running his fingers through his hair, “Bloody hell, Alfred was right....” as he tried to get this reality through his head, he glanced at the alien ball that looked up at him with softer looking eyes. “Okay…you need to explain more information to me...who or what are you and why are you on this planet?”

The alien wiggled in excitement, **_I like your straightforwardness. Anyways, I am a symbiotic creature created to travel and learn about other species and their homes. I was escaping from enemies that wanted to kill me and decided to stay in whatever planet I landed which happens to be yours. What is this planet called?_**

“Earth…so, that rock is a ship?”

**_Negative. It is just a simple rock I attached myself to that was bound to crash into ‘Earth’ anyways. Now, unfortunately, I can’t live on my own…by touching the rock, I attached myself to you – I live off energies that living creatures give off and usually, I don’t ask them because their intelligence is that of a common fauna. With you, I want to be able to live but I do not wish to feed off your energy without your consent._ **

Oliver groaned a bit, “Geez…” he thought this over, “Well...if I agree, what will happen to me?”

The alien ball looked at the ground as if it was thinking then looked back at him, ** _First, you’ll only feel sluggish but as we continue to be connected, we’ll share energies. You’ll find yourself stronger than usual and more energy in the day when I get stronger. If the connection continues, it gets stronger and I personally do not know what happens. Right now, I am only connected with your enough to understand and communicate with your language. But if you agree, that mark will change on your hand._**

The human was quiet as he tried to debate this in his mind, sighing softly. This alien didn’t look harmless and it was asking politely; plus, he still had numerous of questions he needed answering. “Alright, I agree. But, if you try anything to hurt me, I’ll get rid of you, understood?”  With a vibrating hum, the alien ball grabbed his hand with a tendril once more, completing its connection with its new host with the tendril moving up Oliver’s arm like a snake. It made Oliver flinch as he watched it hold his arm, feeling the burn on his arm warm up – it made him relax before he felt a small bite on hand. “Oww! What was that for?!”

Removing its tendril, the alien ball blinked at him, **_I needed your blood to finish the link. We’re connected now! Now, what do they call you?_**

“Oliver…Or Ollie to my friends…” Oliver replied, looking at his hand which had the large purple burn gone and replaced with a small half dollar sized bite on his wrist. “Weird…anyways, you said this isn’t your actual form? What is your normal form then?”

**_Ollie…_** , the alien ball purred his name, **_Well, this is one of my forms but I only use this one when I am injured or low on energy to the point of unable to survive on my own. My normal form is much bigger and stronger which you’ll see within a day or so. I can also turn into a form that blends in with the society that inhabits a planet. Allow me the night to regain my energy and I’ll turn into a human form that will be more comfortable to you._ It realized its new host still looked uncomfortable with this situation; so, it bounced over to sit right in Oliver’s lap and nuzzled into him like a happy cat. _I promise, I mean no harm to you, Oliver. I would like to be companions or ‘friends’ if you will allow me to be. I will also respect your wishes if you do not wish for me to be near you but it will be harder for me right now._**

The suddenly nuzzle surprised Oliver as he listened and sighed, gently petting the alien, which was weird yet oddly comforting. “Well, you did give me a fright earlier…I’m just trying to figure this whole thing out. Just yesterday, I didn’t think there was life in space but now you appear and proved that wrong. I am worried about what my brother and our friends are going to think as well as a whole bunch of problems that could happen.” He suddenly hugged the blob that fell squishy like Jell-O but more solid, “To be honest, your kind of cute in a strange way…what am I going to call you?”

**_Hmm…I do not have a name. But if you wish to name me, I will accept it – just don’t name me anything that's degrading._ **

“Heh…well then, let’s see…” Oliver looked around the room for ideas, then smiled when he found the name, “How about ‘Lutz’? It’s the name of a character I like to draw every now and then.” He leaned over to grab his sketchbook on the desk and opened it to a page with the sketch of a muscular man with an athletic built. “I draw him on occasion for body practice but I don’t have much information about him besides his name.”

The alien blob glanced at the pic, touching the page a tendril, ** _Lutz…I like the name. I will be called ‘Lutz’ on the planet ‘Earth’_**. The many voices sounded pleased with the new name as it gave more happy squeals, **_Thank you for the new name, Oliver._**

“You’re very welcome, Lutz.” Oliver replied, finding his new alien friend more interesting than terrifying now.  He wasn’t too sure on what he was getting himself into, but Oliver couldn’t just send this alien out on its own. The Brit always had a soft spot for any living creature that was injured or lost since he was kid and had this need to help every one of them.  Watching Lutz move around to look around his room curiously, it made him wonder where the alien came from and how many planets it’s been on. Moving up onto his bed, Oliver now let himself relax and suddenly felt tired from the sudden freak out, or from Lutz starting to absorb his energy. Closing his eyes, the young man laid down to rest his head, relaxing his body. Though, after 12 minutes, the sound of the other men’s voices made Oliver snap his eyes open and Lutz immediately jumping up onto the bed to settle close to him like a scared puppy.

**_More humans…_ **

Oliver nodded then whispered, “Yes, but they’re harmless…” He stood up and held a hand up, “Stay here. I’m going to greet them and talk to them to try easing them into this news…” Lutz’ yellow eyes squinted at his host, **_Are they enemies?_** “No, no. They’re friends, I promise. You’re my responsibility now, Lutz, and I won’t let them harm you.” He gave one last smile to the alien then left the room, trying to figure out how he’ll explain this to the other men. Meanwhile, Lutz blinked then rolled over to nuzzle into the pillows, purring as it got comfortable in its new home.

 Heading out to the living room, Oliver put on a smile and waved to the group, “Hi you guys! How was your afternoon out?” The few of them put their bags down and Al was the one to respond, “You missed it, kiddo! Your brother snapped at a guy and got us free food! I didn’t know Arthur had such a vocabulary of swear words!” Shaking his head, the Brit glanced at his brother, “Seriously? Didn’t mum tell you to behave while we’re here?”

Arthur waved it off, “The man had it coming when he spilled his bloody drink on my coat. So, I had to settle him straight in the restaurant.” The Americans laughed but Francis was on Oliver’s side, “I, for one, found it ridiculous. You could have gotten us kicked out with that mouth of yours, Arthur.”

“Bite me. I am not holding back for anyone…” The older Kirkland grumbled, looking back at his little brother, “By the way, how are you feeling? Did you manage to take a nap?”

“No... I had an unexpected visitor and you guys might want to pay attention…” Suddenly, all eyes were on Oliver and his stomach began to turn. He was nervous about how all four of them would react to the alien in his bedroom. “Yo, Ollie, what’s wrong?” Alfred asked, walking closer to him, stopping when he saw the smaller male hold his hands up. “I’ll show you, but your guys have to promise me not to flip out, okay?” Unsure of what to expect, the older men looked at each other then back at him and nodded in agreement. Oliver took a deep breath then walked back into his room, picking up the alien blob that gave a small grumbling sound, then walked back out to the living room. “You guys, meet the alien that came from that rock. I named him Lutz.”

Each one of those men had a different reaction – Arthur looked shocked, Francis looked a bit grossed out, Al was confused, and Alfred gave a bright smile.  They all moved to swarm the pink haired Brit with multiple questions; “Where did it come from?” “How did you manage to tame it?” “Is it dangerous?” “How did he find us?!” Oliver looked at Lutz, who looked up at him, “Umm...well…it found me…though, it was hiding in Francis and Arthur’s closet before chasing me down to my room. I am still confused about most of this but so far, I know Lutz is a symbiotic alien, can take other forms, and is not connected to me.” **_You summed that up quite well, but I can’t communicate to them, only you, until I can change into a different form_** , Lutz hummed. “It doesn’t seem dangerous and kind of cute in a weird extraterrestrial way.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Why do you keep calling that thing ‘it’? Why can’t it talk back?”

_**I do not have a gender or sex unless I take the form of a male or female species.**  _“Umm…well, it says it’s androgynous unless it takes the form of a male or female. As for communicating, it’s ‘talking’ to me through my mind. It’s weird too because its multiple voices in my head.” He suddenly felt sick when his friends were looking at him like he was holding a weapon. “You guys promised you wouldn’t freak out! I already took the responsibility of Lutz and I promise to keep it hidden!” The group was silent as they tried to get through the same shock Oliver went through earlier. Alfred leaned in to poke Lutz, which made the alien blob smack his hand away with a tendril. “Wow! It has tendrils too! What else can Lutz do?” 

The Brit looked at the alien, “I don’t know…but so far, what it’s doing now is pretty neat.”

Francis sighed, “We’re not allowed to have any pets…but I suppose this…Lutz is a different situation. I’m okay with it, as long as it stays out of my closet.” Al scoffed and smirked, “I don’t care. But Alfred owes me money now because of a bet we made. Fork over the cash buddy! The rock did have life in it!” The blond American rolled his eyes and grumbled, pulling out his wallet and paying his friend, then all of them looked at Arthur for his answer. Being put on the spot made the disgruntled man fold his arms, his green eyes eyeing the alien. “You’re going to get us into trouble with that thing, Oliver…but if you manage to keep it out of site...and if that thing hurts you, I will get rid of it myself. Understood?”

Well, it wasn’t the kind of answer most will expect but to Oliver, that was his brother’s way of saying ‘yes’ and it was good enough for him. Smiling, he nodded and slightly hugged Lutz, “I promise. Lutz will answer your guys’ answers when it can actually talk to you.” The alien blob squealed in delight, wiggling two tendrils in the wait like it was waving hands. It made the older men flinch – ** _Hehe, I like their reactions. You have interesting companions, Oliver._** Oliver sighed at the answer, wondering what he’s just gotten himself into with this alien. How knows? He could probably be holding the galaxies most wanted criminal or weapon in his arms or the galaxies most innocent creature. Whatever it was, Oliver agreed to protect the alien and learn from it as it learns about Earth since it doesn't know a thing about this planet. All five of the friends just found out that aliens exist and all decided to keep their discovery hidden from the world - whether or not the movies were right about how people react to alien lifeforms, they weren't going to let anyone take it from them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were unusual for the group of friends as they slowly got used to their alien ‘pet’.  The blob was quiet and curious, always getting into everyone’s stuff to learn about his new humans.  Every guy in the apartment had their feelings about this alien but all shared the cautiousness all except Oliver. He was more curious about Lutz then scared of it and it already agreed it wouldn’t harm him. Although he did feel more tired now as the symbiotic alien began to absorb his energy to move around and live. Four days passed of this and Arthur realized his brother wasn’t was energetic as usual and when Oliver nearly passed out, he snapped at the alien with threats of harming Lutz but was stopped by the young Kirkland. Francis had to take Arthur outside to let the man clear his head for the sudden tension rising in the small living room. That thursday night, while everyone was off doing their own little activities, Oliver was on his bed doing homework with the alien blob cuddling next to him like a cat.

**_Your brother does not like me_** , Lutz gave a grumble as its eyes looked conflicted, ** _I do not mean any harm to you or anyone else. If I could speak to him, I would apologize…but I don't think he'll accept it since your repeating my words to him doesn't seem to help._**

Oliver sighed as he stopped his homework to look at the alien, “Arthur is just protective of me,Lutz. Sometimes he may be a little bit over protective but it’s only because I am his only family here and he promised my mother he’ll keep us out of trouble. I don't think my brother hates you, but you do make him nervous because he doesn't know what you're capable of doing.” He did his best to reassure his little friend, patting the blob that jiggled like some dark purple Jell-O, “Perhaps when you manage a human form, Arthur won’t be so uptight about you and you can discuss more with him.” Lutz’s sounds were new but the Brit kind of recognize it as a sigh, **_your group confuses me…the blond one with that thing you call glasses seems over excited about me, the dark haired one enjoys poking me whenever I am near him, and that other blond looks at me as if I have done something to them._**  “Again, everyone is not used to a blob-like alien with tendrils and glowing yellow eyes, Lutz. But, I’m afraid I can’t change their reactions or opinions about you…” That didn’t help the alien as it nuzzled into Oliver’s sighed, _**at least you’re not showing any negativity towards me…I chose the right companion for Earth**._ Chuckling, the Brit pet his blobby alien friend, thanking it before returning to his homework for the night.

The next day, which was now Friday ad the day that was given to the students as an off day, giving them three-day weekends. Being cooped in the apartment, the group decided they wanted to go out to kind of immerse themselves with human contact since meeting the newest, extraterrestrial, visitor to their apartment. Lutz was nervous because he didn’t want to be too far away from Oliver’s side and he was unsure of what the group of humans will do. Giving a sound that sounded like a whine, it watched as his pink human put on his shoes, don’t leave me! It makes me unnerved not knowing what you or your friends will do! The many voices seemed louder in Oliver’s head, making him cringe a little, “Lutz, lower your voices! I’m sorry but right now, it’s a risk of taking you with us, even if I took a backpack!” Finishing up, the Brit sighed and pet the blob, “You’ll be fine for a few hours. My books are open to you and if you can handle it, you may use my laptop…but for now, everyone needs a bit of a refresher before coming back.”

**_You are what your people call ‘ditching me’. I can grow to smaller size, you know…_** the voices lowered and the expression of those yellow eyes looked annoyed. It could easily sneak into Oliver’s pocket and he wouldn’t even notice, but the alien didn’t want to anger his pink human. **_Fine, I’ll stay…but you must come back home safely!_**

Chuckling, Oliver smile brightly, “I live here, Lutz. I promise to be back home and I’ll talk to you all evening bout what I did.” A happy hum came from the alien and it’s two tendrils grabbed the young man’s hand and shook it _, **I saw a couple of humans do that on the show your friend, Al, was watching. It’s to mark a deal, correct?**_

“Mhmm.” He nodded and heard the others call for him, “Alright, see you later, Lutz!” With that, Oliver left the alien alone to roam freely around the quiet apartment. It decided to take this chance to go through the other rooms, looking to see what it can get its tendrils on. The alien found the few books each man had, quickly reading them to obtain information. Lutz then went back to Oliver’s room, finding the open laptop on the bed and jumped up to slowly tap the keys that it saw the pink human use to find the internet, starting to look up things that came to mind.

Getting out of the apartment was an innovative idea for all five of the men. Even though they’ve kind of gotten used to the alien in their home, it still gave a weird feeling to them. Even weirder was Oliver was the only one who didn’t get the strange vibes from Lutz. “Hey kiddo, how do you do it?” Al asked, glancing at the smaller male, “You’re the only one who doesn’t seem to freak out each time Lutz appears and does things.”

“It talks to me in a calming way that I don’t feel tense around the thing. Honestly, it reminds me of a curious puppy.” Oliver replied, shrugging his shoulders, “You guys should try being nicer to Lutz then it won’t be so weird to you.”  Alfred held up his hands, “I’m not weirded out by the thing! I just hate that I can’t talk to it like we’re talking! I have numerous of questions for Lutz!” Francis just shakes his head, “I don’t know, love, it’s kind of creepy. I’m mean, seeing the alien roll around the apartment like it’s nothing makes me not want to be near it.” The two Jones agreed with that but everyone’s eyes went to Arthur when he gave an annoyed guff, “Can we not talk about the damn thing? I get it, Lutz is weird but talking about the blob isn’t doing any good and I just want a day of not talking about the thing.” The group agreed, with Oliver about to open his mouth to protest but immediately closing it – he knew that nothing good comes from arguing, especially with his brother.

But the information of aliens was surrounding the group of men as they roamed around the town. When they picked up conversations in English, they were about the rock that landed in the local park and the possible answers of what it could be. The German conversations were the same things as Oliver and Francis picked up on bits of the talks including words like “extraterrestrial” and “Aliens”. Al sighed, “Maybe we should get out of the city for the day? It takes about 40 minutes to get to the next town on train.” Agreeing, the group headed immediately headed for the nearest subway, hoping to get away from the major talk of anything alien related.

Lutz was on the computer four hours, learning about everything from the languages that are shared among diverse groups to history dating back to the 1700s It took most of the day for it to fully understand humans and the planet earth, making the alien even more curious about its pink human’s people. **_These humans have interesting technology…still behind than other planets but still interesting…_  **When something came up, Lutz went to look that up; if he saw picture of an animal, it began to look up animals. Humans were fascinating the blob more because they had history, arts, politics just as the next species do;it wondered why they never ventured outside their planet or why other planets visited them. Eventually, alien came across pictures of numerous of humans together in happy groups – each one had different shades of certain colors, each had unique features, but all were easy to tell that they were, in fact, human. Lutz realized that it couldn’t stay in its current form for long; it had to make a human form. Settling on forming into a human male, it looked up pictures of human males to get a view of how it should look. Lutz then glanced at Oliver’s sketchbook on the floor, moving a tendril down to open the pages to glance at the sketches of the character it was named after. **_Hmm…_** after some studying, the alien had a couple ideas of how it was going to form to blend in, beginning to test each one of them - the alien wanted to blend in and wanted to impress his pink human so taking on forms that will work for everyone was its main focus.

Arriving in the next town, Oliver and his friends found out they could do a tour of one of the huge castles that were up in the mountains. So, they paid their way to head to it and took the 2-hour tour, liking the fascinating Bavarian history that went with it. Now this was something the men needed – enjoying part of why they came to Germany for 3 months with no thoughts of aliens. But Oliver couldn’t help but think of Lutz when he glanced at his marked hand, wondering if the alien was okay without the blob. _I’ve only known it for a week and here I am worrying over the thing…Lutz doesn’t seem bad and I’m starting to get used to the sharing of energy._ Glancing at his brother and their friends, he sighed softly, _I can understand their worries and cautiousness but perhaps Lutz really is a harmless alien? This is going to be much more difficult to handle than I thought._

“Hey, Ollie, are you okay?” Alfred asked, snapping the smaller man out of his thoughts when his shoulder was touched. “Y-Yea! I just...thought I saw a ghost down one of the hallways.” The blond man with his silly cowlick flinched, “Dude, don’t say that! This place is already giving me the creeps!” Almost on cue, Al came up behind Alfred and scared him, causing the 6ft man scream like a high-pitched girl. The rest of the group burst into laughter at their friend’s reaction, getting a few disappointed looks from their tour guide. Francis chuckled and took a deep breath, “Okay, okay, no more jokes! You’re going to make our lovely tour guide angry and get us kicked out!” Catching their breath, each man settled down, but Alfred still felt nervous and stuck close to the middle of the group.  After their tour, they had a late lunch of Tafelspitz and beer, the men headed back to the subway and returned to Munich.

* * *

 

By 6pm, the group returned home, kicking off shoes and jackets with most of them plopping on the couch. Oliver felt very happy that they all had fun, but now he had to check on Lutz to make sure the alien didn’t sneak out. His door was shut and he suddenly felt a burst of strong energy, making him step back, “Wow! That’s new…” He slowly opened the door and spoke, “Lutz? Are you okay?” Entering the room, the Brit gasped when he saw a tall muscular man dressed in simple clothing instead of the cute blob. The man was glancing at is hands, stretching the fingers before perking up at Oliver’s confused, “Lutz…?” He turned to glance at the Brit was strange purple eyes and smiled, “Welcome back Oliver.” The now audible voice was one instead of many with the thick German accent that was heard all over the town. Oliver didn’t know what he was more shocked about – was it the fact that Lutz can now actually talk? Or the fact he is the exact copy of his sketch put into real form? Or the fact that the cute alien blob was now a gorgeous human man? “Is this form to your liking? I discovered that this more common body form for human males and this is the common accent here in Munich.”

“Y-Yea….! It’s…just…fine….!” If he didn’t know that Lutz was alien before, Oliver could have been fooled into thinking this was just another good looking German man – aside from the prominent violet eyes that were too natural to be mistaken for contacts. Clearing his throat, he spoke again, “Umm…if I may ask...why did you pick this form specifically?”

Lutz hummed, “I usually make a form that’s appealing to my host. I found out you prefer human males when I found a file of naked men on your computer.” The Brit’s face turned red when his stash was spoken so nonchalantly, “Oh bloody fuck, I should have deleted that…!” Oliver gave a few swears under his breath as he tried to understand this, “D-Don’t say such things so casually like that!” The alien tilted his head in confusion, "Why? Homosexuality is quite common even among the lower species. Some species even copulate with both sexes for enjoyment and comfort.” The more Lutz spoke, the redder Oliver’s face got red until he had to hide his face, making the alien pick up on the embarrassment. “Oliver, if you wish for me to change into a more suitable form for you.” Before he could answer, Alfred came to the room, “Hey, Olls, I wanted to know if it’s okay I can use the shower fir- “

Alfred and Lutz stared at each other for a minute before the alien smile, “Good evening, Alfred, it’s good to finally be able to communicate with you after a week of silence.” The American blondie’s face turned into one of excitement with a big old smile on his face. “Lutz!! Geez you’re a full-on human now!” He shook the aliens’ hand then, called to the others, “Hey, you guys! Little alien dude is now human and he can talk!” The other 3 men came running over to the room to get a good look at their alien resident, realizing he stood at a good 6’2 with an athletic body like Alfred. Lutz kept his smile and spoke, “Hello, everyone. My apologies for keeping the rest of you in the dark. I needed a few days until I could turn into a form that blends in among you. I can now answer your questions now, I’m sure you have many of them.”

Alfred was of course the first to ask, “Where do ya come from?”

“Xeunus, the third planet in the Miyruta Galaxy.” Lutz replied, looking comfortable as the next question came from Al, “Alright, how come you came to earth? You’re not here to stir up some alien take over, are ya?” The alien frown and gave a stern look, “I am doing no such thing. I came here on my own freewill and needed a host to survive. Oliver just happen to be the one to touch that rock I was in and I chose him.” The Frenchman behind them gave a concerned look, “A host can mean a lot of things, Lutz. If you’re just here to slowly drain Oliver’s energy and kill him, we’re going to have some problems.” Lutz held up his hands in defeat, on thing he learned in his internet study, “I swear on my life I am only here to live without repercussion and definitely not to harm Oliver.” He glanced at the small man by him with the same cute innocents he had as a blob, “Oliver is my first human friend to show me kindness and agreed to become my energy supplier. He will have benefits as well so it goes hand in hand.”

Alfred spoke again, “Cool! We have animals and bugs that do stuff like that, sharing food and all. But, seriously, you’re definitely not the alien type that we were expecting.” Lutz raised an eyebrow, “What form did you think I would have?” The blond American shrugged, “I dunno…maybe something bigger and much scarier than a blob with tendrils.” The alien still looked puzzled, “This and that form are just 2 of my three forms. I have an actual form but I only use it for fighting and defending myself.”

The rest of them seemed to be okay with that until Arthur came up, this time, Lutz stepped back and gave gestures that showed he was submissive. “Arthur, before you go into any rants, just know that this is Lutz and he’s still not going to hurt any of us!” Oliver began to defend his alien friend but stopped when his brother held up a hand and glanced up at Lutz. “It seems you have done some studying. But I am still going to be cautious around you, Lutz. Oliver is my brother first before he’s your friend and I will always put him first – so, you’re more tolerable now in this form and I’m okay with you staying, but if you put my little brother in danger, I will make sure to come after you myself. Agreed?”

The alien glanced at his pink human, who nodded, then glanced at Arthur and nodded, “Agreed.” With that, tensions died down when Francis patted the green-eyed man’s shoulder and the rest of them were back to smiles. “So, Lutz is one of us now and he’s learned quite a lot in one day?” Al asked, folding his arms in a casual gesture, “Where is he going to sleep? Unless you don’t sleep?”

“Depends on the host. Humans sleep, so I must sleep and I suppose sleeping arrangements is up to Oliver.” Lutz replied, glancing at Oliver who was still blushing, “H-He can share my bed!” He said it almost too fast that the words sounded like one word. “My bed is big enough for two people and if he has to, Lutz can sleep on the floor by the bed.”  The reaction was adorable and Al couldn’t help but laugh, “Okay, okay! Well, mind if Alfred and I steal him away to let Lutz learn from some good ol’ television?”

“Go ahead. I’m not his baby sitter, you know.” Oliver replied, then Alfred patted the alien’s shoulder, “Come on, Lutz, we have much to talk about!” As the men began to disperse, Lutz gave one more glance at his pink human, still needing some clarification, “Are you still not okay with this form, Oliver? Again, I can change anything to your liking and preference.”

The Brit shook his head, “No, Lutz. Your new from is perfect.” Lutz gave another gentle smile, making Oliver’s heart skip a bit at how genuine it was. He was left alone in his room as the door was shut, and soon the pink Brit plopped onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow. “Blimey, I knew Lutz was going to take a human from but why chose such a gorgeous form?? He’s way better than what I imagined my character would fully look!” Now that he’s seen two forms of the alien, Oliver wondered what Lutz’ true form looked like. Hoping it wasn’t something freakishly large and scary, his mind jumped from one idea to another. Arthur and the rest of the men seemed to be much more accepting now that the alien took on a human form, but now they had to test out how he’ll act being in public. Rolling on to his back to stare at the ceiling, Oliver let out a heavy sigh, “The is getting more complicated by the day…but Lutz managed to learn how to make a human form and do all sorts of gestures in just a day. That is extremely intelligent…” Now his mind was floating around of how fast can Lutz learn information and how much it will take to make it where Lutz can pass as any other human in the city. _Tomorrow, I’m going to take Lutz out into town…I’m sure he’s dying to get out of the apartment and now show off his new form. I’m sure it won’t be so bad for him to walk around and all…_


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning, Oliver was the first to take up and instead of the cute blob alien that cuddled next to him, he was being cuddled by the large male from that Lutz took on. As much as it was his dream to have a handsome man in his bed, the Brit was unprepared for this and he nearly stumbled over the alien, waking him up when Oliver fell off the bed. “Damn…oww…” He rubbed his knees and Lutz immediately got out of bed. “Oliver, are you hurt?” Huffing at his silly attempt to climb over the 6ft human form, the pink haired man waved a hand, “Yea, I’m okay. I was trying to get out of bed without waking you…”  Lucky for him, Lutz was completely understanding and was quite worried for Oliver as he pulled the small man back up onto his feet. “Your face is red…are you sure you are not injured?”

That only made the Brit’s face turn redder as he looked at that perfect squared face and worried violet eyes. “I promise, Lutz, I’m alright!” The alien stood up, towering Oliver who barely hit 5’6, “Good. You know if you are injured, I’ll know immediately, right? Try not to hurt yourself too much, Oliver.”

“R-Right….” He mumbled, then cleared his throat, “Well, Lutz, I’ve decided to take you with me to go food shopping. You need more human interaction and the best way for that is to be out where there are numerous of humans interacting with each other all day.” Lutz smile, liking the idea, “If that is what you want, then I am happy to oblige. What of your brother and friends? Will they be attending as well?” The alien like the other humans, but he preferred his pink human’s company the most when it was just the two of them.

Oliver scoffed, “No way! They sleep in until noon on the weekends so it’s just us today.” He looked around then looked off to the side, “Umm…you have to step out of the room for a moment, Lutz.” He was given the same confused puppy look that Lutz always gave him when he did not understand something. “Why?”

“I told you this before, Lutz. Humans prefer their privacy when they get dressed…unless it’s their partner, or mate, which ever you call it, then they like the privacy.” Lutz straightened up, giving his understanding, “Understood. I’ll wait for you…even though I still find it odd that humans are not more open about their bodies. They all have the same form with slight differences…” He explained this as he walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. But the alien was still curious, so after a couple of minutes, he peeked into the room to catch a glimpse of his human host pulling off his clothes, seeing the slenderness and creamy paleness of Oliver’s back. _Yours is one I have come to enjoying seeing when I can…I wonder if humans hate their form, hence why they don’t like showing them_ , Lutz thought, shutting the door quietly. But he figured it was untrue when he remembered seeing pictures of naked humans in his internet searches. Sitting on the couch, the alien continued to think about how he should approach this market. He learned that most humans didn’t grow their own food, instead opting to buy it instead and at times, didn’t cook the food themselves. Lutz has seen multiple species and their ways of obtaining food, but this was the first time he saw a place where the species will prepare food for others.

Once dressed in some leisure clothing, Oliver came out of his room with his keys, wallet and phone in his hands. “Okay, Lutz. Are you ready to explore Munich with me?” Lutz nodded and stood up, noticing the things hanging from his human’s ears. “What are those on your ears?”

The Brit touched one of his earrings, “These? Well, their called earrings. They’re jewelry that are often worn by women but on occasion men wear them. I’ve been told so many times I look good in them so I just wear them almost all the time now.” The alien smiled, “They suit you quite well.” Oliver blushed once more then headed for the door, “Come on. Let’s get out of this stuffy town before the rest of the pack wakes.” Nodding agreement, Lutz followed close behind as they left the apartment. As they walked down the hall, he began to tell Oliver how humans have many similar attributes and custom as some other lifeforms he’s come across – but Oliver had to quietly tell Lutz not speak so loud about that other people will know that he is not human. It made Lutz grumble but he agreed to it with a side comment of “humans have too many rules of not doing things.”

“I’m sorry, Lutz, but it’s the only way to keep us safe from suspicion since the thought of aliens is still on everyone’s mind.” Oliver plied, heading into the elevator with Lutz. **_Then may I ‘speak’ about non-earth information this way?_** The alien spoke to him telepathically as he did when he was just a small blob. The Brit blinked in surprise, “Y-Yea, the works…I didn’t know you can do that in this form!” A deep chuckle came from the alien, giving a bright smile that revealed perfect teeth that he saw in a book. “My abilities do not change when I have maintained a form, Oliver – I can be as small as you and still be at my full power.” That side comment made Oliver pout as he folded his arms, “I am not small! I am a decent size for my age!” A scoff came from Lutz, “Don’t try to fool me. I read about the average height of a human male and you are shorter than average.” Grumbling, the short human pouted and looked off to the side, “You better behave, Lutz or you’ll be sleeping on the couch!” The alien just chuckled and remained quit as the pair came to the first floor and headed out onto the streets of Munich.

Barely 10 am and already the locals were out and about enjoying their Saturday morning. The open market was 3 blocks from the apartment, so Oliver led Lutz down the street as the alien looked around – his face was clearly showing interest and amusement as he looked at everything. Since he did take on an attractive form, women were glancing at Lutz and giggling about him in German. He understood them and turned to Oliver, “Oliver, what do those women mean when they say I am ‘hot and sexy’?” That only made the smaller man snort and giggle, “Oh my god…it means you are attractive to them. Did you forget already that you took on a form that is eye catching to people?”

“I do not forget things.” The alien frowned, relaxing when Oliver gave him a few arm pats, “Don’t worry, Lutz. I promise I won’t let any of the female humans try to come after you with their affections and teases.” Lutz only pouted, “Don’t be an ass...” The pink human continued to giggle, Ohhh! So, you know what that means huh? And here I thought you didn’t understand human emotions and I would have to teach you.”

Lutz rolled his eyes, “Please, I’ve met plenty of others that have emotions just like you. I know how they work; I just didn’t find a reason to have or use them until now.” He received more pats from his pink human, “Good. Tell me, which ones you like so far?” It took the alien a moment to think that over ad they crossed a street, “So far, I enjoy happiness and excitement. I’ve never experienced happiness before and it makes me feel content inside.”

“Well, happiness is a very positive emotion, so that’s quite good, Lutz. I like seeing my friends happy and enjoying themselves.” Oliver replied, making the other feel more accepted when he was being called a ‘friend’. Following Oliver closely like a guard, Lutz followed his human down the street towards a large, open market area with multiple booths and numerous of people.

Oliver pulled out a list and glanced at it, “Alright, first we need some vegetables and fruit – Al doesn’t eat meat so he likes to have salads. Francis wants a few things to make dinner one of these days; both Alfred and Arthur wants a few snacks to have around as well.” Even though he was speaking, Lutz’ attention was on the vast amount of people surrounding him. He saw everything – humans talking with each other; kids playing; couples sharing in kisses and small hugs. The energy was overwhelming him, _I didn’t know humans were so…energetic…there’s so much energy here to feed off._ It was inviting to feed off the energies of these many humans, but Lutz was quite satisfied with the pink human’s sweet energy. Quietly following Oliver as he when from booth to booth to gather food, the alien looked around to see if there were any other aliens hiding here in disguise. After a brief look for oddities in the energies, there wasn’t anything that didn’t belong – besides him of course. “Lutz? Is everything okay?”

The soft, English accented voice pulled the alien out of his thoughts, “Yes. I am realizing it’s quite energized around here and it’s a little overwhelming. I feel...dizzy? Is that the word?” That made Oliver frown and pull him off to the side and away from the crowd, “Do you want to go home? If you don’t feel good, you don’t have to push yourself.” This human was too sweet for the alien as he sighed, “No, no. I’m fine…I am not used to being around so many in such a casual way.” Lutz then smiled up at the Brit, “Please, let’s continue your shopping.” Oliver nodded and shyly held the other’s hand, “This way, we won’t get separated. After this, I’ll treat you to what humans like to eat when they’re outside.” Lutz nodded and smiled, liking this hand holding that he saw the couples and young ones were doing. Once holding his human’s hand, the energy he needed was pulled from Oliver and to the symbiote.  The two of them continued their shopping for the next two hours with no problem, and by lunch time, Oliver purchased two pretzels for them. “Here. This is called a pretzel. People like eating them for a snack or a small meal when they’re out and about doing errands.”

Lutz took the food and followed Oliver to sit at an empty bench together. He then glanced at the funny shaped food, took a bite, then smiled and took a couple more bites. “I like it…it has an interesting flavor.” The Brit chuckled and began to nibble on his food, “I’m glad you like it, Lutz.” The two of them ate in silence before a question popped into Oliver’s mind, “Hey, Lutz, I am still confused about how the whole energy thing works. How do you tell which host has the best energy to feed off?” A hum came from the other, “I can see every single person’s energy. Every species is surrounded by an aura of energy surrounding them. They can’t see it but my species were made to see them. I can look around a group of species, all with the same color of energy, then comes along one that has the brightest of them all. I pick that one, knowing it will be the strongest to feed off. The longer I am with that host, the stronger it gets and, of course, it benefits the host.” Lutz took another bite of his pretzel, “The energy of the host will change color once attached to a symbiote, making it easier to find them when they’re in a large group of people – like in the market area.”

Oliver listened closely and smiled curiously, “What color is my energy then?”

“Easy; deep pink.” The alien smirked, chuckling as he finished the last couple bites of his food. “It’s vibrant and soft, like your hair.” He reached out to ruffle the pink hair that Lutz found adorable. Oliver giggled and playfully waved his hand away, “I am quite the pink one!” he hummed then leaned closely, “One more question; you said you were ‘made’ so what does that mean? Are you artificially created by someone else?”

The smile on the pretend German’s face disappeared into a grimace look as he looked away, “I do not wish to discuss that here. I like talking happy discussions; that one doesn’t make me happy.” He must have said it too deeply with the accented voice because Lutz saw Oliver pull away from him and frown. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to offend or anger you, Lutz…” _No, no no no_ **,** the alien eased up his tensed shoulders when he felt the small sadness coming from his human. He didn’t want to make Oliver sad, it felt off and made Lutz worry, “No, no, Oliver, I am not angry. It’s just a topic I am not ready to discuss with right now and not in such an open place. Please don’t be sad…” The alien hesitated before moving a hand up to gently pet the Brit’s hair, something he saw a mother do with her crying child earlier for comfort. He gave small purr when Oliver blushed and leaned into the petting, “I understand...still, I am sorry. I guess I just got my curiosity get the best of me.”

Feeling the gentle petting of his head made the Brit feel at ease and want more of it. Oliver didn’t tell Lutz that this made the human feel safe so the wonder of how the alien knew popped into is mind. “Let’s head back home and get this stuff in the fridge…”

“Okay, Oliver.” Lutz stood up and copied Oliver with throwing away their trash. He then leaned down and took one of the large bags full of food for his human and smiled back at him. The two of them then headed back to the apartment with bigger smiles then they had when they left. “You’re a fast learner, Lutz. Pretty soon, it would be hard to tell that you are an extraterrestrial.” Oliver teased, seeing that the alien knew how to do an eye roll. “Please, once we’re home I am going back to my blob form. This one is good but I am not used to the stares your females are giving me.” The Brit just chuckled then stopped when he saw a couple of TVs playing in front of store, listening to it along since it was in English.

[Reporter] _Just a week after the mysterious rock landed in one of the parks, scientists have monitored closely to see if this was an anomaly or the start of an uncharted meteor shower. But now this morning, scientists have found something that is unidentified to anyone_ , a picture of what looked like a larger satellite but the image was slightly blurry and hard to tell, _they have found this picture from Jupiter, making scientists skeptical and debate if we have contact from someone or something. Everyone from fans of the extraterrestrial to skeptics are now on the high of wondering if we are really not alone in the universe. In local news, police have closed down the park until the rock is properly removed. Anyone trying to sneak in to see the rock will immediately be arrested and tried for trespassing government property._

**_That, is no satellite…that is a ship…_** , the many voices came into Oliver’s mind, making him look up to see a stern look on Lutz’ face. **_Something is coming and I have a feeling their not welcoming as I am..._**  “Come on, I don’t want to listen to this anymore.” Lutz nudged his human and Oliver nodded and turned to walk again, “Lutz? Are you okay?” The alien looked at the human, feeling his worry and sighing, “I am. I am just nervous on what could be lurking in your galaxy…but don’t worry, if anything comes, I will protect you.” He hugged Oliver with his free hand and nuzzled into the soft hair again, making the human blush. “L-Lutz!”

When they came back to the apartment, the rest of the group was awake and saw the pair walk in with smiles. Francis was the first to speak up, “Ahh, welcome home! How did you enjoy time out among the people, Lutz?” The alien glanced at Oliver then back at the Frenchman, “I did. I like how humans are so open with their emotions and the many scents a market has. Spending time with Oliver was the best part though…” His eyes met the pink human’s and Oliver quickly walked away to the kitchen, “R-Right! We got what everyone wanted and some extra stuff as well!” Al noticed that blushing and walked over to Lutz, “Lutz, what did you do that made our little Ollie blush so much?” Raising an eyebrow, the other was confused, “I don’t know what your mean. We did exactly what I just told you.”

“Are you sure you didn’t try anything more? Oliver looks like you gave him a good make out session!” The dark-haired man continued to tease, laughing when Oliver snapped at him, “Al! Don’t tease about that stuff!”

“I do not understand what ‘make out session’ is. Please elaborate on this.” Lutz replied, starting scrunch his eyebrows as he tried to understand the phrase. “When you get the chance, I suggest doing a good search on how humans enjoy themselves i _ntimately_.” The American man whispered low enough so no one else could hear, knowing that Lutz will have questions about things that Oliver didn’t like talking about without feeling embarrassed. Francis waved the other man away, “Go on, Al. Leave Lutz alone and let him relax.” Upon his own relaxing, Lutz formed into it’s cute blob self again, giving some chuckling like sound at the weirded humans before bouncing to Oliver’s room. **_Silly humans…_**

Al shivered a bit, “Let’s agree that we’re both creeped out about that.” The blond man nodded, “A-Agree…”

Oliver rolled his eyes as he put the stuff around, “Is Alfred and Arthur is still asleep?” Francis shook his head, “Non. They went to meet up with another group to go hiking. They won’t be back till tonight.” Shrugging it off, the younger Kirkland finished up and went to lay down, raising an eyebrow when he caught the alien blob grabbing his computer with its tendrils. “What are you doing?” The yellow eyes looked at him, May I use this again? I want to look up some details of what I learned to day. “Sure, just be sure to close it when you’re done...and scoot over, I want to take a nap.” Oliver crawled onto the bed, kicking off his shoes, petting the blob like a cat and went to lay down with his back to the computer. Lutz patted his head gently with a tendril then began its interent searches. The first few searches were of how human parents are with their offspring; the next, was about those scientists the news was talking about; then of how humans fight enemies. Images, articles, videos, showed everything from those who attack to those affected – it was appalling to the alien that a species could be as gentle and kind as it saw the ones in the market earlier to destructive killers. Lutz has seen worlds destroyed because of some awful excuse but these humans were nowhere near as dangerous as other species it’s come across.  The blob glanced at its sleeping human, seeing how gentle Oliver was and had this sense of wanting to protect him.

Lutz kept many things hidden from Oliver – it almost never shared its past with its hosts because eventually it moved on to the next one. But with this human, the alien wanted to do more than just feeding off the Brit.  It liked being close to this human, hearing him talk and laugh – Lutz’ realized in the human form today, its heart was pounding faster in its chest when the alien knew that human has a steady heartbeat. Its last search before turning off the computer was of human affection to intimacy – now this is when Lutz understood what Al was talking about. The kissing, hugging, cuddling, and sex; all of it was something Lutz never experience and it wanted it. Glancing at Oliver, Lutz shut the computer, turned back to its human form, looking at himself. Everything was human about him and everything wasn’t human at the same time. He then sighed and whispered to himself, “If I am to let this relationship grow…I have to tell the truth to Oliver…” He turned back to its blob form and cuddled close to its human, nuzzling close and purring when the sleeping Oliver moved to hold it. _My human...My Oliver...yes, I definitely want protect him and keep him as mine..._


	5. Chapter 5

Aboard the large ship that approached the galaxy, it’s captain viewing it from the large window. The ships whole crew was working diligently to manage everything from the steady flight to the engines that powered the vast vessel. Computers showed the galaxy that was named “Galaxy VII” with its planets and moons. “Captain, we’ve located E271 on one of the planets in this galaxy.”

The captain quickly looked at one of the crew members that spoke, “Where?”

“At a terrain planet named Earth. By the looks of it, it has attached itself to one of the inhabitants on that planet, even though, the files on earth says that its inhabitants are unaware of anything outside their galaxy. But it looks like the life forms are not primitive and developed their own societies but not as advanced as other planets; besides their multiple species of fauna, it’s just them.” The crew member spoke once more, looking at the captain, “Should we send a scouting group?”

“Yes, but be discreet about it. We don’t know what level of danger this planet could be or what it’s capable of doing.” The captain was thinking of a plan, “Find the human that it’s attached to. Once found, I’ll go down their myself to speak to them.; in the meantime, I want every bit of detail of this galaxy and of earth for records. The more we know about this planet, the more we can avoid conflict with the humans.” A scoff came, “I bet that human doesn’t even know what it’s gotten into…if we can manage to talk them out of being bind to E271, we can avoid any fighting.”  The crew nodded and began to follow orders and within minutes, a scouting team was sent to Earth. By midnight, the scouting team of 3 large, animal like creatures - with spike down their spines, 4 round eyes on their faces, and claws – were now in the forest, sniffing out the direction of their target. **_Find the human...if we find E271, don’t kill, but damage it enough to unable to fight back…_**

* * *

 Sunday passed with nothing more than sitting around and finishing homework, with the alien oddly quiet. It wasn’t sad or anything, it just felt like cuddling quietly next to Oliver while was studying. He didn’t push the blob to speak as well so the only conversations the two had were od how the other was and what they wanted to eat. That following morning, Lutz was in his human form, sitting on the bed as his human grabbed his notebooks. “May I come with you to this school this time?” Oliver shook his head, “I’m sorry, Lutz, but you can’t. They’ll assume you’re a local who just sneaked in and will kick you out. But I promise to be home as soon as I can, okay?” The other didn’t like that, “I don’t want to be locked in here…”

“You won’t. Now that you have your human form, I am not going to lock you away like some caged animal. Feel free to roam around the town and learn more…just make sure you return home safely okay?” The Brit replied, patting the aliens’ shoulder and smiling – Lutz pouted then smiled, taking the other’s hand and kissing it like he saw in a video. “I’ll be safe as long as you are. If anything happens, I won’t be very far…” Oliver blushed at the gesture and giggled, “When did you become such a romantic alien? Hehe...alright, I’ll see you later, Lutz.” He hugged the disguised alien tightly, getting a warm embrace in return before pulling away to join his group as they left for school.

 Upon hearing the door shut, Lutz let out a heavy sigh, “It feels empty without his energy…” He stood up and looked out the window, cracking it open and turning into his sleek blob from, the alien was out of the apartment the same way he sneak in. Without anyone spotting him in the alley, Lutz went back to his human form with a different outfit – since he realized humans don’t wear the same outfit every day like some tribes he’s seen. Then, the alien was out and about, immersing himself in human culture once more.  It was as busy as it was on Saturday, but instead shopping, humans were going to work or school. He learned that humans had to earn a form of currency to pay for their food.  Once again, the humans were so unique and odd to the alien and he wanted to know more of them. Despite the fighting and killing humans do, he found that they were the gentlest of the species the alien has come across. 

It was easy for Lutz to get around since he learned the language and since he was like the rest of the Germans there, they just assumed he was a local as well. He walked around and found the park that was blocked off, sensing the rock he came from. It still had some of his energy tied to it but it wasn’t much and he could tell it was slowly fading away. Lutz continued is walking and felt Oliver’s energy, walking towards it as if it was pulling him towards it. But stopped when he approached a building that wasn’t far from the apartment. Wanting to go in there and be with his human, the alien respected his wishes and held back.  Instead, Lutz went on his way, exploring the temporary home he has. Didn’t take long for the alien to wind up on top of a roof, overlooking the town with a few birds perched near him. Something felt off this early in the afternoon, “Something is coming…” He whispered, glaring up at the sky before glancing back down to the busy streets.

After classes were done at 2pm, the group all met out in front of the building to figure out their afternoon plans. “Does anyone want any desserts? I was thinking about stopping by the bakery since I forgot to get bread on Saturday.” Oliver asked, looking at his friends – Alfred was the first to respond, “I do! Get me something chocolaty!”  The Brit nodded, “Got it! If you see Lutz, tell him I’ll be back soon!” He headed down the opposite way they usually went with his brother calling out, “Be careful, Oliver!” His little brother just waved as the spot of pink hair eventually disappeared, making Arthur sigh. “Easy there, Arthur, “Francis began, “he knows what to do if he’s in trouble and it’s not that far from the bakery. You need to have a bit more trust in your little brother.”

Arthur huffed as he fixed his messenger bag strap, “I do. But ever since that alien has arrived, Oliver’s been focused on him more than his reasons for being here…if his grades start slipping, he’s going to get kicked out and sent back home!” Al rolled his eyes, going a little over board there, aren’t ya? Relax Arthur. The kid is having fun and doing good in class so he’s not going to fail!” The blond Brit muttered something under his breath as he began walking down the street, making Alfred laugh, “Easy, Artie! You might end up with that scowl stuck on your face!” The rest of the laughed but Arthur just walked faster, “Oh bite my ass!”  It only caused more laughter as the group headed back home.

Oliver walked down the quiet street, looking at his messages on the phone from family and friends back home asking if he’s having fun. He didn’t notice much until he accidently bumped into someone, “Ah- entschuldigung-!” he replied, looking up at the black-haired man with striking blue eyes, who was looking at him with no emotion in his face. The Brit saw that the man had dropped his sunglasses, so he picked it up for the man and handed it to him. But instead of grabbing the glasses, the man grabbed Oliver’s wrist tightening the grip, “A-Ahh...! Hey! L-Let go!” The man remained silent despite the smaller male’s protests and struggles; he looked at the palm and saw the mark that Lutz had left. **_I found the human,_** the same kind of many voices that Lutz has rang through the human’s mind.

The Brit stopped when he realized the man was speaking the same way Lutz speaks to him, proving this man wasn’t human. “Wh-What are you? Let me go!” Oliver snapped, now being forced to walk down the street; panic rose inside him as he tried to figure out what to do. But soon as they got to the end of the street, the strange man was slammed hard into the wall by Lutz, who was glaring at the man that still had a grip on his human. “Release him or I will rip your hand off!” He snarled, baring his teeth as the strange man let go of Oliver. The pink human stumbled to get out of the way once freed and looked at them, “Lutz? How did you find me?”

“I told you, I can sense when you’re in danger.” The alien replied, glancing back at the strange man that punched Lutz hard in the face.  He stepped back but wasn’t bothered by it, only taking a minute to straighten up and punch the black-haired man. Oliver could see the man didn’t fully change because the face was distorted like a mask that didn’t fit properly. “My god…he’s not human!!” It was obvious but in this moment, the Brit’s nerves were on the fritz. “Negative. This one is like me but can’t seem to keep his form properly.”  You won’t win, E271, the strange man glared, signaling to something. Another man appeared, this one in a bulkier form than Lutz’, ready to fight the alien that moved to protect human. “Oliver, head back home…I’ll handle these two.”

Oliver looked up at Lutz, “What? No! I am not leaving!” For the first time ever, the alien snarled at his human, “You are no used to me right now! Leave!” Usually those words didn’t hurt but they seemed to pierce the Brit’s heart, even though Lutz was right. “Be careful…” He mumbled, running away but instead of going home, Oliver moved behind a nearby alley to watch from afar. “I’m sure you can sense me but I can’t just leave you…” he mumbled, watching as the three aliens square off. The enemy men went straight for punching and grabbing Lutz, who ducked too dodge the first hit. He then grabbed one of the men by the wrist, slamming him down the black-haired man but just as he did, the bulkier man slammed Lutz into the wall.  Snarling, the violet eyed alien grabbed the bulky man and head bashed him, making Oliver flinch just from watching. Lutz fought like a vicious animal protecting its territory then a man who was defending a friend. With punches, kicks, slams, and one of the men extending his hand into a claw to swipe at Lutz’s chest.  Subconsciously grabbing his own chest, the Brit saw as Lutz winces and stumbles back to hold his bleeding chest. Severely pissed, the alien wanted to end this now – going for the weaker man, Lutz grabbed him by the head, kicking in his face enough to crack the skull, knocking the black-haired man out. The sound of sirens made everyone stop, knowing that they didn’t want any other humans knowing this.  The beaten up bulky man picked up his partner, glaring at Lutz, **_you win this time E271_** , then left.

When he knew the danger was gone, Lutz leaned against the wall to keep himself up. Oliver ran over to him in second, “Lutz! A-Are you okay?” The alien huffed a bit, reaching out to hold his human’s hand, feeling the soft energy surround him. “I am now…but we need to get out of here…” Oliver nodded and carefully lead Lutz back to the apartment, forgetting the stop to the bakery all together.  The two of them remained silent as they walked together, Lutz being injured by his own kind took longer to heal then normal. Upon arriving home, Arthur noticed the sullen mood, watching Lutz quietly walk to Oliver’s room. “What’s going on? What happened?”  

“Umm...well…” Oliver started, **_don’t tell them what happened. He’ll only worry more, Ollie…,_** the aliens’ voice rang in his mind. As much as he didn’t want to lie to his brother, the young man had to, “I ran into a pair of guys who tried to mug me and Lutz fought him off.” That was the lesser lie but it still made Arthur snap, “I told you to be careful! You shouldn’t have gone alone!” Francis saw the confrontation and how the younger Kirkland bit his bottom lip, signaling for him to intervene. “Enough! Arthur, you can’t keep snapping at him like he’s a kid! Oliver, you need to be more careful so your brother doesn’t go off like this!” Alfred nodded, “Yea, Francis is right you guys, enough of the sibling fighting.” The brothers were silent, glancing at each other before sighing and turning away from them. None of them were going to speak about the tension that was slowly burning since the alien arrived and none of their friends were going to be the middle man of it either.

Oliver walked to his room, shutting the door and sighing before glancing at Lutz who was sitting on the floor against the bed. He looked tired, which was new since the alien never looked that way before, but he seemed to be okay. But his face was conflicting as if he was trying to figure everything out. “Lutz? Are you okay?” The soft voice made the alien look up at his human with clear violet eyes. “I’m fine…but I am…worried about what’s going to happen now. Those men…those others like me, were sent here…That means the ones who are after me are close.” Olive saw the other tighten his fists, realizing he needed to know more, “Lutz, why did they keep calling you ‘e271’? And who or what is after you?”

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing…” The alien obviously didn’t want to talk right now, but he promised himself he was going to tell the truth. Lutz blinked in confusing when his human moved to sit right in front of him and lean in very closely to his face, “What are you doing? I don’t understand this…”

“It’s called ‘Oliver’s way of intimidating’. Now talk!” Oliver replied, making the larger man scoff, “Please. You are as intimidating as that funny looking thing we saw the other day.”

“That was a Dachshund dog, now talk!” Lutz groaned, “Fine, fine. But listen carefully because I am not repeating myself.” He collected his thoughts as Oliver leaned back, “First thing’s first…my species is not one that has a long history. We’re just built for fighting and destroying when we arrived at a planet…I followed this diligently for a long time until I realized it was going to be the same thing repeatedly with each planet that I arrive at. One day, I finally stood up against my commanders and decided I didn’t want to destroy or kill anymore. So, I took the nearest ship and left for somewhere away from them. But they soon came after me so each time my commanders found me, I would move even farther away from the last destination.” He gave a heavy sigh, “I escaped from them 9 times already…this one being my 10th and I don’t know if I can keep doing this because I found a reason to not run away anymore.”

Oliver frowned as he listened to the reasons, “What is that?”

Lutz looked at him right in the eyes, “You, Oliver. Usually, when I arrive at a planet, I would just attach myself to one of the species and feed off their energy. Not once did I connect with any of them but you…you had a strong energy and was brave enough to come close to that rock I came from and you’re so kind. Instead of treating me with kindness even though you feared me…I never had a strong connection with anyone wither and I…umm...what’s that word where you really like something?”

Chuckling, the Brit gently took Lutz’ hands, “Love. That’s the word you’re looking for.” The alien gave a content hum, “Yes, there we go. I love the connection we had and I love Oliver.” He said it so nonchalantly and happy but it was a shock to Oliver. He was blushing and looked at Lutz with an unsureness, “Lutz, I-I think you’re mistaking love for like. Those have two different meanings and one is stronger than the other.”

“No. I am speaking the right word.” Lutz leaned forward, softening his eyes as he rubbed the human’s hands with his thumbs. “I understand love, Oliver. I’ve seen it among many creatures but I didn’t know a name for it, nor did I think it was for me. But with you, I want to protect you and be by your side, Oliver. When you got to bed or when you’re gone, I’m always on your laptop studying as much as I can about human culture to impress you and not stand out. There’s still so much I haven’t learned but I learned enough to not look so…dumb near you or your friends.” Listening to the other’s confession, Oliver blinked and let it sink in as blushed, “Lutz…you don’t have to do so much to impress me. Just being and alien with your neat little antics is enough to impress me…I mean, Germany has been quite the experience when I first arrived and the night we saw the rock land and you came in to our lives, it’s made it way better.” Lutz smiled and leaned in to test something he’s seen all over the place – a kiss on Oliver’s lips.

The kiss was definitely a surprise as Oliver felt the warmth on his lips, feeling butterflies in his stomach before kissing back. Lutz purred and moved closer to his human to kiss him longer, remembering the numerous of couples he's seen doing this. He then tested the kissing once more by deepening it as he pulled the other close until their chests touched. After a few minutes, Lutz pulled back to let Oliver catch his breath, "Did I do that right?" The Brit was a bright reddish pink in the face as he let his mind process what just happened, then he smile, "Y-Yea..! That was very nice for your first time kissing." Smiling proudly, Lutz kissed Oliver's forehead, "Good...but may I ask for something else?" Relaxing a bit, the small hum nodded, "Sure,what is it?"With a dead serious and wanting in those violet eyes, Lutz looked at his human,"I want to have sex."  Oliver blushed and couldn't help but laugh, which puzzled the alien, who thought he approached this the right way. "Oh god, I'm sorry, Lutz! It's just I've never seen anyone ask for sex in such a serious way!" He continued laugh, trying to lower the tone so the others wouldn't hear him down the hall. "I take that as a no then." Oliver shook his head, "No, no, it was just funny how you said that, Lutz...but what about the others? They'll hear us..." Lutz looked at the door then at his human, "Hmm...we'll begin after night fall when they have retired for the night." Oliver agreed, but he couldn't help but still giggle as he stood up, still feeling that kiss linger on his lips. When they left the room, everything seemed normal like any other day where the group will have dinner and do homework while watching some German soap opera with subtitles. 

By 9:45 pm, everyone retired for the night, leaving Oliver to clean the dishes with Lutz' help. When they were done, the two of them turned the lights off, then headed to the room, hesitating before Lutz spoke first, "I've seen how it's done but I am not sure how to start..." Oliver giggled softly as he kicked off his shoes and grabbed a small bottle out of the drawer, "Do what feels best to you, Lutz. Just take it slow and use that lube...don't worry, I'll let you know if you're hurting me." He blushed, shivering when the taller man stepped up to him, lifted his chin and kissed him for the second time that evening. The disguised alien now remembered all the studying he did on human intimacy, pulling Oliver to the bed and laying him down so he was above the human. He moved his hands down to feel the slender human body underneath him, liking how Oliver's muscles moved. Pulling back to let his pink human breath, Lutz smiled as he watched the Brit shyly pull his shirt off, eyeing the front of the slender body now. "You are what many will tend to called 'beautiful'...I must admit, the other day I peeked in your room and saw you get dressed but I only saw the back. It's good to finally see the front now..." Oliver pouted, "How rude. You weren't suppose to do that..." The alien just hummed and leaned in to kiss down Oliver's neck, hearing the soft gasps come from his pink human as he went farther down to the chest and belly, noticing he got different sounds with what he did."Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes...you're doing good..." Oliver replied, watching as the alien nodded and went to kiss around his hips and dared a few bites to the soft skin. Since Lutz made his body to be exactly like a human man's, so feeling the genitals in his pants get hard felt weird and exciting. He unzipped Oliver's pants and pulled down both those as well as the underwear, stripping them quickly to view the now naked Brit - who was even more shy now. "Don't hide your body. It's something to be admired all across the galaxies." Lutz leaned into gently pull Oliver's hands away, making the human look up into his eyes,"Silly romantic alien..." A chuckle rumbled from the disguised alien's chest before he pulled off his own clothing so he was just as naked as the other man - unaware that Oliver was staring at the well endowed member that Lutz happen to give himself in this form. Then, the kisses continued with them around the human's member, "Mnnngh...!" he squirmed and groan as they happen, gasping when Lutz suckled on the Brit's member. "Y-You sure...ahh...learned quite a good deal of foreplay...!" Oliver muffled the moans as he felt the blood rush to his member, rolling his hips into the other's mouth to feel more pleasure. Suckling for a little long, Lutz pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lube,"I didn't humans made such cute sounds like those moans before." The smile on the man's face never faded as he put the lube on his fingers and carefully began to prep Oliver's opening, watching every movement the other man made.

The human winced and held back a groan as he felt the fingers slipped into him, "Nngh...Lutz..." Hearing his name spoken with such want sent shivers down the alien's spine, making him want more of that - so, finishing his prep, Lutz followed the instructions he read, putting a generous amount of lube around his hardened member, then positioned between Oliver's legs. "Are you ready?" Oliver nodded at the question, "Ready..."Slowly, the larger man began to push himself into his little human, noticing the tightness and heat around his sensitive member - feeling this new experience made the alien feel like he's been missing out on something like this. Once fully inside Oliver, Lutz began to slowly move inside him, watching carefully, "You're taking this well." The Brit just rolled his eyes as he winced and groaned, holding onto Lutz' arms,"This i-isn't my first time...it's just been awhile since I've done it..aahhh...!"  The thrusts were slow and steady as the couple got used to each other; but soon, the alien changed it up by pulling Oliver up to hold him and pick up the pace. He went faster with the thrusts, making the Brit gasp and moan - but Oliver tried not to be too loud knowing these walls can be thin and wanting to avoid awkward conversations tomorrow. Lutz quickened the pace and made his thrusts harder, holding his little human close to his chest before laying him back down. As the two of them moved in unison, the alien decided to try something, unearthly - he let one of his tendrils appear to stroke Oliver's member to keep his hands free to hold the Brit's thighs."O-oh geez that feels weird...a-ahh...!" The pink human mumbled, groaning as he was fucked by the other with perfect touches and moves. 

Lutz realized something as he was doing this human activity - it made Oliver's energy grow wildly, making the alien feel more energized then ever. Growling, he needed more of this because this amount of energy will last him for days without having to drain from the other. Watching the other, Oliver groaned, "L-Lutz...I'm almost close to my limit...ahhh...!" Knowing what was to come next, the disguised alien stroked the smaller member until Oliver's whole body arched and climaxed onto his belly. He followed in suit, letting this human body naturally climax, groaning as well before slumping over his human, "You're...so beautiful..." Catching his breath, the pink Brit relax, wincing when Lutz pulled out carefully to lay down, nuzzling into his human's chest, ** _my human...my love..._** Oliver hummed and petting the other's hair,"Your human..." Lutz formed back into his blob form, moving his tendrils to pull the blankets over his human, _**Sorry. The bed is too small for the both of us and I like cuddling with your in this form. "**_ Pfft, it's fine. I like it as well..." The two of them cuddled close together and 


	6. Chapter 6

“Sir, our scouts have failed to retrieve the human with both scouts E129 and E138 are badly wounded from an attack from E271. Should we send another group?” A crew member replied, looking to their captain for an answer. Annoyed growl came from the captain, “No. We’ll only cause more problems if we keep sending more of them. I’ll go myself…”

The crew looked a bit surprised, “But sir, that might be too dangerous considering how powerful E271 has gotten. Allow another group to go and retrieve the human for y- “

“Did I stutter?” There was silence, “Good. Prepare me a small scouting ship and remain in orbit! I want everything monitored closely!” The crew nodded and got to work as the captain went to prepare for departure with someone following quickly behind. “This is turning out just as annoying as the last multiple times of chasing after that damn thing! Nine times I did this and that thing has dodge every chance I manage to get on capturing it.” The captain grumbled and looked at the one following him, “Is that weapon for these things ready? I want to test it on E271.” The crew member nodded, “Yes, captain. I’ll have it sent to your ship before you leave.” Puffing his chest out, the captain stopped to look out the window, looking at the vast amount of space and stars. “Good…I am not letting that thing interfere with anything while I am there…if E271 continues to fight us I will end it permanently.”

* * *

 Oliver woke up at sunrise, being the first one awake in the whole apartment, stretching and wincing as his hips ached. “Mmf…” he rubbed them and raised an eyebrow at the sleeping alien blob beside him, “You sure did a number on me…” he whispered, petting the blob as he got out of bed. He slipped on his previous clothing from the night before then headed into the shower – once done and dressed for the day, he went prepare fresh coffee for the others. The images of last night’s activity were fresh in his mind and every time he thought about how gentle Lutz was with him, it made the Brit shiver. Now, the obvious thought he should be having was that he just had sex with someone who’s not human, but what harm could it do? The sound of the door opening pulled the man out of his thoughts as he saw Al coming out with his hair disheveled and his mouth wide with a yawn. “Mornin…”

“Good morning, Al. You’re up before Alfred, that’s a first…” Oliver replied, watching the sleepy man pour himself some coffee, “Yea, well, I couldn’t stand his snoring anymore...plus, I couldn’t sleep very good with the sounds I heard last night.” Al replied, smirking when he saw the younger man’s face turn bright pink, “Easy, easy. It sounded like you had fun so I won’t tell anyone.” He winked at the Brit and sipped his black coffee like it was nothing. “I don’t know…I heard you shouldn’t trust a man who takes his coffee black.” Oliver chuckled and went over to fix something for breakfast, “Hey, Al? Can I as you a favor?”

Al grabbed a banana from the counter and leaned against the counter, “Sure, what’s up?”

“I’m going to take the day off and not go to class today. Can you not tell Arthur? Just say I am sick and staying in bed.” He asked, looking at the hall then back at his friend.

Al hummed as he began to eat his food, “Y’know he’s not happy about how distracted you are with that alien. Now, I don’t like getting in the middle of other people’s messes, but we all saw the tensions rise from you guys’ arguing. Maybe instead of dodging things you should just talk to Arthur since he is your family.” Oliver sighed, “Yea, but I have a feeling he doesn’t like Lutz. Probably would have gave the information up to the police then and there if he wanted to…just...please? I’ll pay you back, Al…” The dark-haired man sighed, waving and hand, “Fine, fine. But just this once – next time, you’re on your own, kiddo.” Oliver hugged his friend, thanking him a couple times then went into his room to wait for everyone to wake up and leave for class. By 7:15 am, they were about ready and Arthur went to knock on his door, “Oliver, it’s time to go.”

“Hey, Artie, he’s sick.” Al spoke up, “Saw him earlier this morning and the poor kid was hacking up his lungs so I told ‘im to go back to bed.” Francis frowned, “Well, if that’s the case, don’t wake him up, Arthur. We can tell him what he missed later – come on.” The blond Brit hummed, then pulled away to join the others, unaware that Oliver was awake and listening for them to leave. Lutz was awake as well, trying to figure out what his human was doing, **_why did you lie about your sickness?_** “Because if I told them that I was going to ditch school to spend the day with you, I’ll just get into another argument with Arthur and I really don’t want to do that.” He replied, changing into a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. **_You are ignoring conflict with your brother, that shouldn’t be something to be ignored, Oliver._** A sigh came from the Brit as he glanced at the blob of an alien, “Seriously, are you going to tell me how I’ve been messing up lately too? I’m getting enough of that with my brother, Lutz! I don’t need it from you too!” He didn’t realize his voice was raising but when he saw the alien scoot back as if it did something wrong, Oliver frowned. “Lutz, I…I’m sorry…I just need…need to clear my head and I can’t do it in the city. Please, I’m not angry with you…” The alien was silent before morphing into his human form, gently pulling Oliver into a hug, “I know…I can feel your emotions now…what did you have in mind to do this mind clearing?” The human nuzzled into the other for comfort, “We’re going to the woods to go hiking. You’ll like it – it’s quiet, hardly any people, and secluded.”

“Sounds lovely. Let’s go then.” Lutz smiled, standing up and pulling Oliver to his feet. The Brit grabbed his wallet, keys and phone, then lead his alien out of the apartment. They headed out, taking a few stops to get snacks and water, then took a bus outside of the city. It was an hour trip but they made it to a nearby forest. Lutz looked around, noticing how quiet it was compared to the city – it was very quiet with only the sounds of birds and the wind blowing. “I like this place…”

Oliver smiled at that, “Wait until you see the rest. Come on.” He led the other down one of the hiking trails, walking deep into the forest that was very peaceful for the both. “You’re right. This is a good place to clear the mind…why are there no humans here?” The alien asked, following his human closely, “Humans don’t want to touch this. They left it alone to let the animals live and to preserve the nature of it.  There are many places around the world that are like this, some places have never been visited by humans because they’re dangerous.” A hum came from the alien as they came to a small creek, stopping to have a snack of fruit and water. Oliver went to sit on a large rock by the water and took a deep breath, “I haven’t hiked like this in a few years…hehe, actually, it was with my ex-boyfriend.”

The alien sat near him and raised an eyebrow, “What is an ‘ex-boyfriend’?”

“Well, a boyfriend is someone you are temporarily with that you do stuff like sex, talk and go out together. Sometimes, they end up being potential mates – but when they’re an ‘ex’ it means that person was an asshole and you’re not together anymore.” The Brit replied, looking at the alien who seemed to understand but he gave an angry look, “Did this ‘ex’ hurt you?” Oliver blinked in surprised, “W-Well, yes, but he’s gone. I haven’t seen him for about 2 years now and moved on from that guy.” Lutz moved to hug Oliver closely, growling like an angry dog, “Anyone who hurts you is a fool…I won’t let anyone harm you…” The Brit just hummed and nuzzled into his alien’s chest, “Easy there, big guy. No one’s hurting anyone right now…we’re here to relax, remember?”  The hug stopped but Lutz remained close to his human as he quietly relaxes to the sounds of water and birds. Both were quiet, sitting and enjoying the secluded forest where no worries came to them. So, for the next hour, they just remained in silence, enjoying the nature that Germany had to offer.

Oliver eventually broke the silence by leaning in to kiss Lutz’ cheek, “Hey, you said you had an actual form, right?” The alien opened his eyes and smiled, “I did.” He suspected something when his human looked intrigued, “Well, since we’re alone and no other human around, how about letting free that form? I’m sure it’s bothering your for having to use this form or the blob form all the time.” The other looked at him then shook his head, “No. It’s too risky and I do not want to frighten you – no matter how much your curiosity is nagging at me.”

“Please? What are you trying to keep from me?” The Brit asked, giving a cheeky smile, “Are you trying to tell me you have this large, ugly form that smells awful?” That made Lutz give an offended look, “Rude! My form is beautiful, strong and does not smell!”

“Then show me! I won’t stop bugging you until you do!” Lutz couldn’t refuse that cute face of his human, so he gave a heavy sigh and stood up then stepped away from his human. “Don’t freak okay?”  Once he saw the Brit nod, the alien morphed in his true form – going form a 6ft human man to a tall, nearly 8ft slender humanoid creature with a slender, yet muscular, body, no face but four full violet eyes that had yellow irises, dark grew skin that had light grey blotches everywhere, fins that went from the top it’s head, going down its back; the tall legs were arched like a feline and the feet consisted of just two large toes with claws which matched the even larger claws on the aliens’ 3 fingered hands.  Standing almost as tall as some of the trees, Lutz stood proudly, looking down at Oliver – who stood up and turned his had completely up to see the alien’s face.  **_Are you frightened?_**   The many voices came into the human’s mind and he just shook his head, “N-No…! You’re just...so...tall…!”  Lutz moved to a kneeling position to be eye leveled with his human, but Oliver was still staring in shock. ** _Are you sure? You keep staring at me…._**

Oliver looked away, “Well, it’s not every day you’re looking up at an 8ft alien that has no mouth or nose but 4 eyes all looking at you.” He circled the alien to get a full look of it, noticing every detail. “This is so cool…you’re like something straight out of a sci-fi movie! I must say,your form is very neat, Lutz, and I didn’t get scared! A little surprised, no doubt, but not scared!” The alien leaned in and touched its forehead to Oliver’s, **_Good. Last thing we need is for you to get scared and leave me stranded here._**

Giggling softly at the gesture, the Brit just smiled, “You’ll be able to find me if I don’t come back. It’s not hard to find you even when you’re in this form or in your human for, Lutz.” Lutz just nuzzled his human but he sensed something coming and quickly shifted back to his human form. “Something is coming…” Oliver looked at him then around, hoping it wasn’t a wild animal or other humans that spotted them. The alien glared as a man silvery silver hair and violet eyes appeared, making Lutz growl. The pink human nudged him, “Lutz, don’t grow at people!” The last thing he needed was for some human to find out a man is growling at him and thinkt he two of them were just two weirdos out in the forest.

The alien didn’t back down, “That is no human.” Hearing that, Oliver looked back at the man who began to talk in a Russian accent, “Good morning. I hope this form is more pleasing to look at – humans are quite weird with their numerous of features, colors and accents.” He chuckled, ignoring the glares he got from Lutz to focus on Oliver. The Brit was unsure of this man, “Who are you?”

“My name is Ivan, one of the main captains from the planet Kasmore and I’ve been ordered to find E271 and bring it back. Now, I do not wish any harm to you or your planet but it looks like you’re unaware of what you have let roam around here.” The man replied, but before Oliver could speak, Lutz replied first, “Leave, Ivan. I told you, I am not going back to that place again! You’ve been wasting your time and if your think I am going to just leave without a fight you’re shit out of luck!”  Ivan wasn’t impressed, “You’re risking the life of this human just to keep hiding and running away? What a shame.” Growling, the alien by Oliver snarled, “You’re just here to ruin everything, like always!” This time, Lutz was done with talking as he launched himself after the silver-haired man as he changed his hand to a claw. Ivan sighed and pulled out an oddly shaped weapon, “Always making things complicated.” He aimed and shot Lutz – but instead of a normal bullet, it was like dart that electrocuted the alien’s whole body. Letting out an inhuman shriek, Lutz was forced to change back to his true form, cringing in pain as the electricity wrapped around his body.

Oliver gasped, “Lutz! No!” He gasped, getting his with the same emotions of anger and pain hit him. Within minutes, Lutz stopped moving, “Lutz! What did you do to him?” He panicked, quickly kneeling over to check on the unmoving alien. “I didn’t kill it. if that’s what you’re thinking. I only managed to knock E271 down so we can speak in peace.” Ivan replied, putting the weapon back in its holder and walking over to Oliver, kneeling to eye the human. “Hmm…it’s interesting…you are the one that this thing attached to, yet you’re not low on energy nor are you dead. I wonder why E271 is holding back with you…”

The Brit was confused as he scooted away, “What are you talking about? And his name is Lutz, not E271!” Sighing, the new alien waved a hand, “Whatever you wish to call this thing, it’s not safe to have around. This this is a product of my people who were trying to create a new breed of sentient beings used for fighting. The ‘e’ stands for experiments because that’s what they are – each time one of these beings were created, tested and used but eventually turned out different than what we wanted. This one,” he pointed to Lutz, “was the only one out of two hundred and seventy experiments, to gain a conscious. Its mind grew outside of just simply following orders – the perfect solider in human translation. But it had a downfall, all of them did…these sentient beings had to be attached to a source of energy to live. Now, most of them are attached to one of the inhabitants of Kazmore because we have a large quantity of energy. But E271 decided it didn’t want to fight nor help us, so it left which was a ridiculous move because it would constantly feed off energy of smaller life forms and eventually kill them. All these experiments are meant for killing and this one is the worst of them all.” Oliver listened to all this, glancing down at Lutz, whose chest moved with his light breathing. _Lutz, you’re not like this...are you…?_ he thought.

Ivan softened his voice, “I am here to warn you, Oliver. We do not wish for another death on this one – once this thing is done with you, it will only move on to the next human and then the next. But with you, it’s different…E271 has a stronger bond with you to the point where I see his own energy surrounding yours.” In fact, he wants to take this human along with him to study how this is happening. “I’m sorry, Ivan, but I am not abandoning Lutz…no matter how you try to scare me, he’s my friend…” This didn’t please the captain and he stood up once more, “I will take this alien willingly or by force! It doesn’t belong here…” He left them alone, deciding to approach them later when the information synched into the human’s mind. Oliver watched Ivan go then leaned over to great the dart that was stuck in Lutz’ chest. Soon after that, the alien woke up and slowly sat up, **_Bastard…he’ll try anything to get me down…_** He looked at his human who had a conflicted expression, moving a hand up to touch his cheek. ** _Ollie…_**

“Lutz…are you really just here to **_feed off me until you kill me…?” Oliver asked, looking afraid now, which made the alien feel guilty, Ollie, of course not…yes, I need energy but I am not going to do anything of the sort. It hurts enough when I see your crying – seeing you hurt or worse will make me feel as if I am dying._** He watched as his human leaned into the hand, nuzzling it softly, “I know…but Ivan said- “Oliver, are you going to believe me, the one who’s spent nearly 3 weeks with you and has shared pretty much everything with you or Ivan who just came here and said I am going to kill you? What do you want? “I want you to be honest with me. Lovers don’t lie if they truly love each other.” The Brit replied, his bright blue eyes pinning the multiple violet ones. The alien lowered his head, **_Everything I told you before is true…but I did hide the part where usually take all the energy of a host, ending their life because I didn’t want to lose my only friend. You may hate me now if it feels best to you, but just know that I will still love you…_**

There was silence between the two - the only sounds were the water creek – until Oliver’s sigh broke it, “I am disappointed that you weren’t being completely honest with me. But it’s nothing to completely hate you for because you had to do it to survive.” He stood up and gently tugged the alien’s hand, which Lutz then stood up to stand. He looked down at the human and hummed, **_you are too kind, Oliver, I wish I met more species like you…_** Lutz picked up his little human and held him bridle style, which made Oliver cling to him because it was higher than ever. I ** _can’t change back for some time, so let’s keep exploring this forest._** “Okay, but be careful not to run into any other humans in the form...but can you please put me down, this height is really making me nervous." The alien nodded, nuzzling Oliver once more before setting him down on the ground, but remained holding his hand as they continued their hike.

* * *

After class, everyone headed back to the apartment with Arthur glancing at his phone, “I don’t understand. I’ve called him three times and Oliver still hasn’t answered his phone!” The others looked at him with Alfred spoke, “Maybe he put the phone on mute to get some sleep?” The Brit scoffed, “That doesn’t stop anyone from at least seeing the text messages.  I swear Oliver’ been changing his attitude ever since that thing appeared! It's starting to get annoying...” The other man just rolled their eyes at that with Al whispering to Alfred, "And it seems like it's the only thing this one can talk about now."

Francis sighed, “Arthur, perhaps it’s not Lutz but your attitude towards Oliver? We haven’t seen you two argue this much in a long time and it’s worrying us.” Arthur growled, “You’re not our mum so you don’t need to do anything.” He huffed and walked into the apartment when they arrived home, heading straight to his brother’s room. The angry Brit opened the door and saw it completely empty and was now furious, “That sneaky little- urghhh!  Where did he go?” He looked at all of them, each man was silent, unwillingly to say anything. Al finally gave up the charade, “Oliver ditched class to spend time with Lutz; he didn’t want to tell you because he knows how much of a hot head you are.”

Arthur looked dumbfounded at the news and almost on cue, Oliver came walking in with Lutz. The brothers met eyes and Arthur finally snapped, “Oliver Xavier Kirkland I’ve had enough of this! Lying, ditching class, being off and spending time with this thing,” he gestured to Lutz, “instead of with us! Are you trying to get yourself kicked out of the program and sent back home?” Lutz moved to protect Oliver, but the younger Kirkland moved to snap at him, “Maybe instead of getting angry at me you can actually talk about me! I’m the only one who’s actually enjoying his stay in Germany instead of constantly nagging me like a blood mother hen!”  The rest of the group moved out of the way as Oliver walked up to his older brother, “Mum told you to keep an eye on me not constantly nag me! No on wants to be hounded for three months while they're trying to enjoy themselves!”

“I wouldn’t have to if you would just listen to what I say for once! It’s because of that alien everyone been on edge and you’re acting like this no big deal!” Arthur glared at Lutz, who glared right back, “You speak as if I have harmed Oliver or any of you.” The Brit scoffed, “Yea, and what happens when you end up putting Oliver and the rest of us in danger huh? You should have stayed in that rock of yours!” Lutz growled and puffed up his chest, “You humans shouldn’t have gone up to it if you didn’t want me around.” Arthur and Lutz looked as if they were about fight, but the other men intervened. Alfred and Francis pulled Arthur back with Oliver and Al nudging Lutz to do the same. “Fine. See if I care anymore! If a damn alien you barely met is more important than your family and friend then why don’t you just fuck off!” The older Kirkland snapped turning away to head to his room with good slam of the door. The words stung but the younger Kirkland, biting his lip as he ran to his room, making Lutz frown. “Ollie wait...!”

Both Jones boys stopped the alien and Alfred spoke first, “Give him some space, dude. It’s the best thing to do while they calm down…”

“But…” Lutz started, looking at Al who patted his shoulder, “Yea, man. They tend to fight like this and usually being away from everyone and each other helps them. Come on, let’s go watch some TV.” The alien glanced at Oliver’s door, feeling his human’s emotions that made him whimper before sitting down on the couch. Every now and then, he would glance at the door hoping for Oliver to come back out with that sweet smile. Oliver…

* * *

 That evening, as most people were at home preparing dinner or going home for the day, the man was out. It was the first time he was out alone and the quietness was oddly relaxing as he fixed his coat. But while being out, the man wasn’t heading to any bar tonight; instead, he had a new destination he never thought he would have to go to. A few more blocks, the man stopped at the brick building with the large white words that read “Polizei” which anyone in their right mind would know what it was. Hesitating, the man let out a heavy sigh and walked into the station, going up to the front desk. A middle-aged man greeted him in German, then switched to English when the stranger replied, “good evening” in English.

“It’s a bit late to be coming here, son. What could possibly bring you here that you couldn’t make a call?” The officer asked, making the man taking a deep breath, “I have more information about that strange rock that could be useful for you.” That intrigued the officer as he quickly called to a couple of nearby officers in German before moving the visitor to an office. He was in there for two hours answering every ask the officers had – once done, he was free to go. Before leaving, the visitor looked at the officers,"What's going to happen?" They looked at each other then at him, "We will have to take affirmative action...if what your said is true, we have more than just a weird rock to deal with. but don't worry, your friend will be safe." His whole body was numb as the man walked back home, slipping in quietly and going to bed. But the man couldn’t sleep with the sound of his roommates snoring and the impending guilt of what he’s just done.

“I’m sorry, Oliver…but this is for your own safety...and ours...”


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Arthur was thinking about the argument and decided he should apologize. He was never good with his words and it was just easy to call out people instead of having a heart to heart talk to his brother. Perhaps he did take being protective of Oliver a little too serious, but it was out of love. But Arthur suddenly felt guilty but he couldn’t find the words to approach the younger Kirkland to apologize. “Fucking hell!” He snapped, banging his fists on the counter but quickly looked up at to see Francis there. “Umm…should I go back to the room?” The Frenchman asked, making his roommate sigh, “No…I just...I fucked up last night and I think my own brother hates me now.”

“Arthur, Oliver doesn’t hate you. He’s your brother and yea, he’ll get pissed off but not hate you. Just give him some time to clear his head and talk to Oliver when you two are alone.” Francis patted his friends back, looking up to see the Jones walking in and eventually Oliver who ignored everyone. He only went into the kitchen to get some food and went back to his room, slamming the door until it was time to go. A heavy sigh came from the older Kirkland, “This is going to be harder than I thought…” Al yawned as he began to speak, “Well, you’re both at fault here. Oliver should have been more honest with you and you should have been more open for discussion with him.” Alfred then spoke and waved a hand, “Give it the day and I’m sure you two will be apologizing and being back to being good friends and brothers.” The rest of them nodded in a silent agreement and prepared for the school day – all of them leaving with Lutz being left along. Lutz didn’t like being left alone but feeling the anger the hurt of his human, he decided it was best he didn’t linger around him for the door. Instead, the alien stayed home and roam the internet once more looking up information about forests and land that humans are now living in.

School went as follow with Oliver being very quiet, which even made his teachers ask if he was okay since he was usually the talkative one. He would just reply that he was still not feeling well and moved on like it was nothing. Lutz was waiting outside of the school at 2 pm, making the Brit feel happier as they hugged. As the rest came out, Arthur figured this was the best time to approach his brother, so he took a deep breath and walked up to the couple, seeing the smiles drop at his arrival. “Hey…umm…can we talk? I don’t want to argue or snap, I just want to talk like we usually do…” Oliver bite his bottom lip, looking at his brother, then at Lutz, who just nodded, “Well…okay…” With that, the brothers walked ahead as the rest of the group followed behind to give them some space. Arthur sighed and began first, “Look, I know I... haven’t been the best lately and I’m going to admit, I’ve been a pretty big asshole...”

“That’s under statement…” Oliver mumbled, hugging the books in his arms. His brother rolled his eyes and continued, “I really don’t want to be your enemy here, Oliver. I just want you to be safe and instead of talking things out with you, I just resorted my anger towards Lutz. You’ve seen all those movies of aliens coming to attack and such, so you can’ really blame my bias towards him.” Arthur folded his arms and looked off to the side, “What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry for snapping at you. Not just for last night but all the other times too…it turns out, Lutz isn’t all that bad and I should have seen that instead of assuming…” There was silence as the younger brother thought about this, looking at the ground for a moment then glanced at his brother. “I’m sorry too…I should have talked to you and not lied about things. I suppose I got a little too excited about Lutz that My whole mind was focused on him instead of the group and school…” He sighed but smiled, “I guess that makes us both assholes here, huh?” Arthur couldn’t help but smirk, “We wouldn’t be Kirkland boys if we weren’t bit of an asshole every now and then.” The two of them shared a couple of laughs as the group watched and Francis sighed in relief.

Lutz looked at the others, “This is good?” Al nodded and patted his shoulder, “Yea. When you see the two of them talk then laugh, you’ll know it’s very good and there’s no hard feelings. No more tension for them now.” The alien nodded back and smiled, “Good. I like seeing Oliver smile instead of frowning.” The French man agreed, “Don’t we all?” They walked over to the brothers and shared in the relief of the resolved fighting. As they headed home, they noticed a group of police cars around their apartment, stopping to see what happened. “What’s happening here?” Francis asked, raising eyebrow, looking at them – he was answered by Arthur, “Ugh if they’re finally getting those idiots who like to blast music at 2 am I’ll be happy.” They agreed, but when Oliver saw his stuff he was shocked, “Wait a minute! That’s my stuff!” He ran towards them with the other men following in suit and the pink haired man began to argue with one of the officers in German about why they were taking it. He was only pushed away, which made Lutz glared at the officer as he held his human. “What is all this for?”

“He said it’s for evidence...I-I don’t know for what though! I Swear, Arthur, I didn’t do anything against the law!” Oliver began to panic as he pleaded to his brother, who tried to calm him down as they tried to figure this out. “Calm down, Oliver, we’re going to get this resolved.” A man dressed in a tailored suit approached the group, “Guten Nachmittag, gentleman. My name Mr. Moyer and I am here because of the rock that crash landed here in Munich. Cameras showed it and we have identified that a certain group of boys decided to go into the park at the same time it landed.” The group suddenly felt on edge especially Oliver, who moved closer to Lutz ** _, I do not like this man…he smells like a threat…_** Lutz’s purple eyes were pinned on the man, who had a few officers by him that looked ready to shoot at any second. “It was a silly old asteroid! Yea, we saw it but were unimpressed by it.” Al replied, waving a hand, “Right guys?” The rest of the agreed, but Moyer was impressed – instead he just chuckled, “Right, right…so, you sure nothing came of that rock? Nothing at all?” 

Arthur shook his head, “Are you serious? There’s nothing here nor in our apartment. Now return my brother’s stuff and leave us alone.” The suited man’s face turned cold as he pulled out a gun that didn’t look to be any normal firearm. “If you want to make this complicated, but it looks like I will have to take a more dangerous approach.” The group stepped back at the site of the gun that was aimed towards them. “Alright, you guys. I am not stupid here – I know there’s an alien hiding among you all and I know it is dangerous. So, you can either give it up now and we can move on quietly or I will shoot each one of you until I find it.” Lutz held back a growl, knowing that it will be in human and out him this man, but his human and the other humans were in danger. “I’ll count to 3 then…One…” the men shivered as they tried to figure out what to do, glancing at each other, “…two…” Moyer began to pace back and forth, preparing his when, until he stopped in front of Oliver, aiming the gun at the Brit, “…three.” He clicked the gun and without hesitating, shot it. The whole group ducked down and luckily, the bullet didn’t hit the Brit because Lutz pulled him out of the way. Oliver’s heart was pounding at the realization that he almost got shot, but couldn’t relax now when the suited man was prepping to shoot again. “Oliver Kirkland, you are under arrest for harboring a creature that is not only unknown to this world, could be dangerous to all of us. If you come clean now, I promise your punishment won’t be as severe.”  Lutz was protecting him but only knew the one way out of this now, **_Oliver, holding tightly._** The Brit quickly looked up at the alien but held on tightly as he was picked up bridal style then watched as they took off running away from the apartment. “Fucking hell!” Moyer snapped, yelling orders to the police to arrest the others or go after the couple.  He pulled out his phone and mad a call, “Bring in the hunting squad. I don’t know what this thing is capable of but so far, it’s speed is impeccable – it’s disguised at human; tall, blond hair, muscular and carrying a male human with pink hair. Do whatever it takes to capture it but I want it alive!”

* * *

 Running down the busy streets, the alien dodged people and cars, hearing the sirens close behind him. He managed to move Oliver onto his back – who held on tightly – then made his way towards the forest. It was the only way he can keep the other humans from being harmed and to protect Oliver. “Lutz, where are we going?” The human asked, holding on for dear life, “The woods where we were yesterday! The last thing I want is for other humans to get involved with this!”  The alien turned down a street, immediately stopping when they saw a blockade of police cars and officers aiming their guns. He let out a snarl, looking around for an escape, “Hold on tightly.” This time, he morphed into his normal form, making the police officer stared in shock at the tall alien.  He then then began to climb up the wall to use the roofs to escape. “Lutz! Are you bloody crazy?! They’re easily going to find you now!” **_Calm down. I am only using this form to climb up, once on the roof,_** Lutz morphed back to his human form then began to run once more, hopping to each roof with a helicopter now following him.  His only focus was to get his human out of the city and out of harm’s way, but snarled when the police in the helicopter tried to shoot at his legs. “Bastards! If _they do that they’re going to hit you!” Oliver whimpered, closing his eyes as he tried not to panic. How did this happen? How did anyone find out about Lutz being an alien? I did my best to not let one see him! One idea he had was Ivan – the other alien that had a good human form who could have easily went over to the police and told them about Lutz._   The Brit’s stomach turned at the thoughts, hoping that wasn’t the truth, snapping his eyes open when he felt the jumping stop.

Lutz made it to the edge of the forest, looking at the helicopter then running straight for the safety of the thick forest. He heard the helicopter still but heard the men yell to hold back, giving the two of them some privacy. Finally stopping at the same spot from yesterday, the alien helped Oliver down – who was shaking from panic. “I-I can’t believe this…! Who could have told the police about you? We were so good at hiding you!” He began to cry from freaking out, making the alien frown and hug him. “It’s okay, Oliver, it’s okay…I am not going down so easily and I will not let them get your either. Whoever did this will pay, I swear on my life!”The alien growled, but felt the worry of his human and quickly moved to him, "Don't cry, Oliver...Please, don't cry...I don't understand what's happening but I promise I won't let anyone one hurt you." Oliver hugged back tightly, crying into Lutz' chest, feeling his stomach turn - all the alien could do was just hold his pink human and rub his back like he saw in all those movies where people took care of other sad humans. In his own mind, he was debating what to do that will keep them safe and out of the limelight of the public - the last thing he needed was for every person in Germany to know what he was.

* * *

 Meanwhile, back at the apartment, the rest of the group were put on house arrest with officers guarding the front door and outside the building. Arthur was throwing a massive rant of offensive language and cursing himself for not doing anything. His worry and anger came to a point that he punched a hole in the wall. Francis sighed and tried to calm his friend, “Arthur, easy, easy…we’re all feeling the guilt but destroying the apartment won’t do help. We have to keep level headed here…” The Brit looked up at his friend with worry in his bright green eyes, “How…how could this happen? I may not have like the alien but I wouldn’t have turned against Oliver like this…” It was quiet among the group until Alfred finally spoke up, “I told them.” The other 3 men were shocked as they looked at the American who looked off to the side in guilt. The one man who was the most enthusiastic about an alien in the apartment was not the guilty one and his shame was visible. “Look, I-I thought the alien was cool but I couldn’t stand watching you and Ollie arguing so much. Whenever you guys did fight, somehow it was involving the alien…” Alfred looked at the angry brother, “Arthur, honestly, I didn’t know they were going to do all this! I just though they’ll just get Lutz out of here and leave the rest of us alone!” Al shook his head and sighed, “Dude, you fucked up…”  Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “You bloody bastard…” Within seconds, the Brit was on the other man, beating him down with the other two men trying to break them apart. “You are a fucking bastard! My brother is in danger because of your stupid decision! You had no right to judge how my brother and I resolve our problems!” Francis managed to pull Arthur away from the American, “Arthur, that’s enough!”

Alfred slowly moved away, wiping off the blood from his busted lip, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just wanted everything to go back to normal with little to now arguing…” He went over to the kitchen to spit out some blood, looking like a kicked dog now. “Until we get Oliver back home safely, you two better kiss and make up because I am not dealing with this shit right now!” Al snapped, “We’re all freaking out about this and fighting each other isn’t solving anything! Now get your shit together and let’s figure out how we’re going to get Oliver and his alien boyfriend back!” The rest of them thought about that with Arthur glaring at Alfred before sighing heavily, “Fine. But just know I’m not done with you, Alfred Jones – anyone who betrays my family doesn’t get off Scot free.”  With that, the group decided to move on to figure out what to do next to get their cutest member of the group back. 

"And how do you suppose we do that, Al? They have us trapped in here and good luck on trying to sneak out fro the window." Alfred replied, grabbing an ice pack on his bruising cheek,"We don't know where Oliver and Lutz went..." The men agreed to agreed to that, but Al didn't back down,"Don't give up now. I'll figure out something...for now, be prepared for anything..." They agreed and Arthur gave a heavy sigh, hoping to god that Oliver was okay. The last thing he wanted to do was go home and tell their parents that something back happened to Oliver - he had a weird way of showing it, but Arthur loved his little brother and would do anything to make sure he was safe.

* * *

Back in the forest, Oliver managed to calm down but he couldn’t relax when he knew that they were being hunted. They were silent as Lutz morphed into his normal from, lingering around his human like a protective mother wolf. **_Oliver…I am not going to break off our bond with each other…_** The Brit blinked and looked up at the alien, “What...? No! Why?”  **_If I do that, then no one will get hurt. They can have me and you can go back to your friends….and forget about me…_** Oliver couldn’t believe what he was hearing – stepping back to stand his ground, he teared up as he stared into those 4 soft purple eyes. “No! I am not leaving you to die and move on like these past 3 weeks meant nothing! I-I love you, Lutz...I can’t leave you…!” **_And I can’t bear to see you in danger!_** The many voices that rang in the human’s mind were a mix of anger and sadness, making him flinch. Lutz lowered his head down, **_Oliver, I rather suffer from the pain of an enemy’s weapons then watched you get hurt. These humans...that Moyer…I don’t know what they will do but if I can manage to save you, I will die happily…_** For the first time ever, tears were coming from the multiple eyes, making the alien confused – he’s never done this before until coming to Earth. The Brit sniffled and wiped his eyes, “N-No…I chose to be on your side when we first met and I am sticking by your side now.” Oliver held head up proudly to the alien, “You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not, Lutz. I faced Ivan who threaten to take you and I will face that Moyer who wants to take you!” A growl came from the alien, but leaned in to nuzzle his human ** _, you really are one stubborn human…you know this could be dangerous…_** “I’m very well away of that, Lutz. You’re my alien boyfriend and I have to defend you as much as you defend me.”  The four eyes widen in surprise, **_I am your boyfriend now?_** “Do I see any other 8ft alien with four eyes around here?” Oliver teased, blushing when the alien pulled him close for a tight – but not too tight – hug. **_My human boyfriend…_**

The tender moment was ruined with someone shooting the alien in the sighed, making him growl and glared at the direction it came from. Lutz released Oliver and moved down onto all fours, get behind me… Following orders, the Brit moved behind Lutz, watching as a group of men dressed like they were going to war, aiming their weapons at the large alien.  Stretching his fins along his spine for a more imposing look, Lutz was ready to fight. The men positioned themselves and fired at the alien, making him shriek and growl. Oliver gasped and tried to avoid the shots as Lutz darted after the men, attacked them with his extended claws. **_Oliver get out of here!_** The many voices snapped, but the human couldn’t get his legs to move, only standing there staring at the men who were firing. **_Oliver, get out of here!_** Mentally kicking himself, the Brit forced himself to run off, looking back once more to see his boyfriend fighting before looking forward. He ran through the trees before running into the suited man again with a few other men holding their guns. Oliver gasped and stopped, holding his hands up, “You’re giving me a headache now, Mr. Kirkland, so let’s get this over with please. Either you come with me calmly or my friends here will drag you back with us. It’s your choice.” Mr. Moyer replied with a very bored tone in his accented German voice.  The Brit hesitated, trying to figure out what to do now, his eyes going from the men aiming their weapons at him to the surrounding area. He could hear heavy footsteps coming from behind him and the sound of growling, so he stood in place. Lutz, even though injured, still stood behind his little human, glaring down at the men in an imposing stance. Moyer didn’t move but his men did step back, aiming their weapons at the tall alien. “Well, you decide to show yourself instead of hiding in your human form.” The suited man smirked, “You are truly magnificent. Much better than others I have come across, but they were all dead when I found them.”

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat, nervous about how familiar this man was speaking about his friend. This man is making Ivan seem like a saint now, he thought – **_Oliver, something is off about this human. I can’t pin point it but he has something…off about him…_** Lutz’s many voices replied, making the Brit glance at Moyer again. “Well, are we going to come quietly, Mr. Kirkland?” Glaring at this man, Oliver didn’t budge, “Fuck off.” Another sigh came from Mr. Moyer, “I guess we’re doing the hard way.” He looked at his mean, “Shoot it down.” Upon hearing that, Oliver frantically looked around from the group of men shooting to Lutz getting hit. The alien was taking more and more damage with his only duty to protect his human. The young man teared up, “No! Stop it!” He screamed out, feeling his heart ache at the sounds of Lutz’ painful shrieks – he ran over to the group, tackling down one of the shooters to the ground. It made the nearby men stop firing to grab the Brit who was kicking and fighting back. **_Oliver, don’t! You must leave…!_** Another group appeared, starting to loop ropes around the alien’s legs and arms to bring him down. Lutz growled deeply as he tried to push them away to get to his human’s side, seeing the other man grab the Brit. “Let me go! Nnngh! Let go!” He tried to squirm and get away but that only made the grip on his arms tighter. Moyer called out to the fighting alien, aiming his fun at Oliver, “Hey! I suggest you stop if you truly care about this human!”

Lutz’s four eyes widen as he saw Oliver’s position, **_Oliver!,_** his pink human, with a bloody nose, bite his bottom lip and gave a worried look the alien. Knowing that anymore fighting would mean more pain caused to his already aching human, Lutz calmed down and let himself get captured.” Very good.” The suited man replied, watching as his men manage ropes around the aliens’ neck and limbs pulling him down to the ground with a loud ‘thump’. He could easily kill these men, but Lutz was focused on Oliver and would do anything to see him safe. **_Ollie…I’m sorry…._** A whine came from the alien as he watched the Brit lower his head in defeat. Almost as a final ‘fuck you’, Oliver watched as Moyer gave an order and the men shocking the alien with large electric tasers that were as big as a house broom. The sound of painful shrieks and the multiple voices calling out to him made Oliver cry. “Stop it! Please!” When Lutz stopped moving, unable to fight back with his body stunned on the ground, **_Ollie...Ollie...I'm sorry..._** , the men began to transport the alien onto large trailer and haul him out of the forest. Moyer watched them leave then turned to Oliver, “What should we do with this one?”

“Take him with us. Obviously, he knows a good amount of detail of this human and could prove to be useful to us.” Oliver listened to them speak, but he couldn’t believe this was happening. The day was going great; he was going to make dinner tonight; he was going to watch crappy German movies with his brother and friends; he was going to cuddle with Lutz in bed. But all of it crumbled within a couple of hours with him being dragged away. Oliver’s body was numb now – the only thing that made him feel just a little better, was the faint energy he sensed from Lutz that showed the alien wasn’t dead.  _Oh god, how is Arthur taking this? He’s probably freaking out over this! Will I see the others again? What's going to happen to Lutz or to me?_ The thought swarmed his mind as Oliver was pushed into the back seat of a tinted window car, finally passing out from exhaustion.

Moyer got into the front of the car, pulling out his phone as the driver began to leave. “Target acquired sir. It was a challenge but we managed to get the alien down and we also have the man who was hiding it…Yes, sir. We’re bringing him to headquarters now for further investigation…understood sir, I’ll have the full report done and on your desk by tomorrow morning.” With that, his phone call was over and the suited man now directed his attention to the driver, “After this, contact the local news. Tell them that this was just a public stunt done by a couple of idiot teenagers to tease the hype of alien lifeforms. As for this one’s group of friends, pay them and try to convince them to forget about all this. If they try to fight back, slap them with a federal crime and arrest them. I want this to be as quiet as possible before anyone else gets involved – especially the American headquarters. I don’t need them to come and try to take over my hard work…” The driver nodded, “Understood, sir.”  With that, the men were silent as they left the forest and towards a destination that only they know.


	8. Chapter 8

“Yesterday’s fiasco down town caused quite the stir with many people wondering what was running down our streets. Today, officers found out it was a stunt pulled by a group of teenagers for the whole person of causing panic for the pu- “The TV was shut off by Artur, who was listening to the ridiculous report on the news. He barely slept the previous as thoughts of what happened yesterday kept his mind wide awake. “I can’t believe they’re covering this up…My brother is missing and these idiots talk like it was all some silly joke!” The others were still asleep so the Brit was just there sitting on the couch and trying to figure out what to do. The only good thing he was happy about was punching Alfred in the face for betraying his brother. “Should have knocked the bastard out…” Arthur grumbled, standing up to walk over to the window, seeing a fresh batch of officers patrolling the area.  It made him nervous that he was trapped in his own temporary home until something happens. “We need to get out of here….”

There was a knock at the door, - more like banging actually- that caught his attention and woke up Francis. “Merde…whose banging on the damn door…” The Frenchman grumble, sitting up as Arthur went to open the door. Instead of another suited man like Moyer, it was a woman who was dressed professionally with her red hair pinned up in a bun with two officers behind her. “M. Kirkland, my name is Anita Mulligan. I suggest waking up the rest of your group, we have much to discuss.” With that, she let herself in, setting down her file – Arthur grumbled and went to do just that without questioning. _What do these people want now?_

* * *

 God knows how long he was out, but Oliver eventually opened his eyes, fighting off his aching body and throbbing headache. Sighing, he rubbed eyes, adjusting to the bright light and seeing that he wasn’t in his room or the forest – instead, the young man was in a room that looked like a simple hospital room.  It sure felt like one, he was in a hospital gown, and he was hooked to an IV – but when Oliver’s mind became clear, he remembered what happened and knew that he wasn’t anywhere near a real hospital. There wasn’t a window either so he didn’t even know what time it was, but it didn’t matter, Oliver immediately began to worry about Lutz. “Lutz…oh god, where did they take us? Where are you…?” He couldn’t feel the alien’s warming presence and it scared him even more. The Brit flinched as the door opened, watching as a young brunette woman, dressed as a nurse, came in with a small cart. “Oh, good! You’re awake! I was wondering when you were going to take from your slumber.” She was cheerful but Oliver didn’t trust it as he remained silent and watched her every move; his eyes moved for a moment to look at the door then back at her. “I wouldn’t try it if I were you. Escaping here will end up you are getting shot and you’re too cute to be killed in such a way.”

The Brit looked away as he was caught, “Who are you? Where am I?” He tried not to sound desperate as his voice cracked. The woman handed him a water bottle, “My name is Elizaveta, the hired nurse here and you’re at one of the few headquarters that deal with everything extraterrestrial.” She began to prepare a needle for blood, “That’s all I can say for now. Anyways, my job is to make sure you’re healthy for my higher ups and they demanded a blood sample from you.” Oliver leaned away from the cart, “Why?” Elizaveta sighed, “For research. I promise, I’m not here to be your enemy, Oliver. I am just simple nurse who is being paid to take blood samples from humans and aliens.” Looking at the woman, he could tell she had no malice in her approach or voice, but he kept his guard. “How long was I out?”

“Hmmm…over 12 hours. I thought you’ll never wake up and those idiots were threatening to force you awake.”  The nurse replied, pulling on some glove, “Hold your arm out. I need a vial of blood then you can eat the small meal I bought. It’s best you eat something before talking to Moyer…” Elizaveta almost spoke the name like it was poison, making the Brit curious as he held his arm out, watching as she took his blood. “Please…tell me where Lutz is…” Oliver whispered, frowning when the nurse ignored the question to finish up and hand the young man some food. “I can’t say anything more, Oliver, but if you can manage, I suggest getting out of here as soon as possible before you get wrapped into their dirty plans.” With that, Elizaveta walked out of the room, leaving the man to sit there figuring out what she could have meant by that. Sighing, Oliver barely ate any of the food and finished the water, grabbing his clothing that were cleaned for him. _Why are they treating me like this? What in the hell is going on?_ I need to get out of here…I don’t like the feeling of this place…wherever it is…”

It was another two hours when Oliver was woken from his nap, smiling as he expected Elizaveta, but it dropped as he watched Moyer walk in. “Good afternoon! I’m glad you are awake – now we can talk.” He moved to sit on the empty chair, folding his arms and smiling like a Cheshire cat, “Don’t assume my intentions, Mr. Kirkland. I am not here to threaten you or kill you on the spot for not cooperating.” Moyer folded his arms, “We can easily play a game of cat and mouse but we’re both far too smart for such childish games.” Oliver watched the man but wasn’t going to sit there and let this man taunt him. “I am not speaking to you until you take me to Lutz.” He saw the other man’s eyebrow twitch but the smile remained, “Hmm…okay, but first, allow me to show you around. Come along, Oliver.” By the way the man stood up, Oliver knew he had no choice, so he slowly got out of the bed, wobbling a bit as he forced himself to walk. Mr. Moyer walked down a brightly lit hallway that looked like any other office. Keeping quiet, he listened to the suited man speak, “As you know, we’re not alone in this universe, and every month we get creature appearing on earth – unfortunately, each one ended up dead until we find out about your large secret, Mr. Kirkland.”

Oliver didn’t like where this was heading, “Why do you need Lutz? He hasn’t done any harm to anyone!” The man looked at him, “Oh no, he’s going to help humanity,” they headed into a lab full of dead aliens of sorts in tanks, making the Brit shiver, “by doing what these subjects have failed to do so! Dead tissue is worthless to us but now we have a living, breathing alien to help us!” The Brit was staring at the dead corpses of aliens, feeling like he was going to puke before he quickly caught up to Moyer. “I-I don’t understand…why do you need Lutz?” The suited man hummed, “Think about it, Oliver! Using the cells of an alien that can easily heal itself – we can find a way to heal anyone willing to pay! Cancer will be a thing of the past! Diseases will be at a low time low! Governments will pay millions to have the cure for these problems and we’ll be living like kings.” Oliver stopped in his tracks as he realized that this man wanted to put Lutz back into being nothing more but a subject. “Are you out of your bloody mind? Lutz isn’t some damn creature for your own sick testing! He’s a highly intelligent being that just wants to live without having to worry about his life being in danger!” Moyer glared the Brit, grabbing him by the arm tightly, “Don’t make me laugh!” Oliver gasped and winced as he was dragged through another door into a warehouse where a whole crew was working around, studying a motionless Lutz through a large cell with a wide, glass window for watching its prisoner. “That doesn’t look intelligent to me! I’m surprise the thing is still awake!” _Lutz…,_ The Brit stared at the large alien that was still injured from being attacked by Moyer’s men. He had to figure some way to get inside there to make sure the alien was okay, otherwise he might be too late - who knows what this Moyer will do with such a malice look in his eyes.

Stopping his resisting, Oliver looked up at the suited man, “I can prove it. Give me 10 minutes with him and I promise he’ll show you his intelligence.” Remembering how the large creature attacked his men, Moyer thought this was ridiculous - but…if he lets this stupid creature kill this stupid kid, then he wouldn’t have to worry about agreements. “Fine. Ten minutes.” He replied, calling to the crew to open the door and let the Brit into the makeshift prison. Oliver was then pushed into the place, flinching when the door slammed shut behind him and locked. He looked at the window and, of course, it was a mirrored window. Shaking his head, the Brit ran over to his boyfriend, who looked completely defeated. “Lutz…Oh god, Lutz…please wake up…” His voice was low as he gently petting the alien’s head, feeling how cold the skin was. Sensing the large amount of energy f his human, Lutz slowly opened his 4 eyes, looking at Oliver ** _, Ollie…you’re okay…good…I thought they were going to do something bad to you..._**  “Y-Yes! I’m here, I’m here! I managed to convince them to let me see you...” He teared up and went to hug the alien, who return, nuzzled into his neck for comfort. Soon, the alien was absorbing the much-needed energy starting to sit up – which appalled the crew of humans observing the spectacle. Lutz wasn’t fully strong yet, but he was able to heal his wounds and growl, **_where are we? I want to kill that Moyer for hurting you…!_** “I’m not sure myself but we have to find a way out of her, Lutz…” Oliver’s voice was a whisper now, “that man knows about aliens! He has a collection of dead aliens and wants to use you as a test subject for his plans!” Another growl came from the alien as he pulled his little boyfriend close, if that man wants to get me, ** _I will fight his stupid group once more and kill him...and I will kick the ass of the one who gave us up to those police! If it weren't for that person, we wouldn't be in this mess!_** "I don't know who gave up the information about you, Lutz...all I can think of is Ivan but he wouldn't do something like this, would here?" **I wouldn't put it past him...**

Moyer watched the couple, humming as he is pondering over how this silly kid manage waken and tame such a beast. Elizaveta came in and walked over to the man with a file, “Excuse me sir, I have the results of the blood tests that you want.” Moyer didn’t look at her, “And?” The nurse hesitated before speaking, “Well, for the alien’s blood, it was continuously multiplying every time I tried to dissipate it. It seems to regenerate and get stronger each time the cells are attacked or destroyed.” The suited man gave a pleased smile at the news, thought it dropped when he heard Elizaveta speak again with a ‘but’. “I looked at Oliver’s blood and it’s not entirely…human…his blood cells are starting to morph and evolve into something like the alien’s blood cells. I ran a couple more tests and it turns out Oliver’s DNA is mixed with alien DNA now.”  That made Moyer turn and look at the nurse, “Well then, this is a first…looks like we might need both as subjects now.” He smirked and glanced back at the couple, “I bet he doesn’t even know his own body is changing its coding.”

“Lutz, will you be okay?” Oliver asked, feeling safe in the alien’s arms as it nuzzled into him, **_I am much better now…_** He wasn’t to full energy, but the alien still managed to morph into his human form to hold the Brit closer. “I don’t like this cell. It’s like the ones back home…” Oliver sighed, hugging Lutz tightly, “We’ll find a way out…I promise…” The door opened again, making him gasp as Moyer entered with two men aiming their guns. “Times up and you proved his intelligence, Oliver. But now, plans have changed – it seems like we’re not going to use your alien here for our plans. Instead, we’re going to use you!” Lutz moved to put himself in front of his boyfriend and Oliver looked at Moyer with a scared looked, “What you mean…?”

“I mean, you are no longer considered human in this facility! So, you’re our new test subject and as for you,” he glanced a Lutz, “I will enjoy ripping you to pieces and finding out about what makes you tick.” Moyer then turned to his men, “Kill the alien but leave the pink one unharmed.” The two men began to shoot at the couple and Lutz snarled, barricading Oliver from the shots.  Oliver yelled and curled down, gasping as his boyfriend grabbed him, barging into the men then running out into the middle of the ware house. They looked around, quickly trying to find the best escape route – Lutz spotted an opening on the other side of the room then grabbed the Brit’s hand. “Come on!” They ran as more men appeared, shooting at them to stop the couple. Oliver was panicking as he did his best to keep up the alien’s impeccable speed, “Lutz...wait…! You’re going too fast!” The alien growled but didn’t stop, fighting off a few men who came running up to them. They didn’t stop until they managed to slip into an empty room, remaining silent as they heard the alarms go off and the sound of men yelling outside.

The couple moved to sit on the floor, catching their breaths and doing their best to keep calm. “I-I don’t understand…what did he mean I am not human anymore?” Lutz sighed and was surprisingly level headed, “I don’t know Oliver…I didn’t do anything you didn’t want me to do…” He didn’t think there wasn’t any problem with his human – the energy was still bright and there were no outer changes to him. Using what tiny light, they had, the alien gestured to his love, “Let me see your arm.”  Oliver rubbed his eyes and held and arm out, “What are you going to do?” Lutz held out a finger and extended it into a sharp claw, “Don’t move.” He didn’t want to do this but it was the only way to test this – the alien cut Oliver’s arm, frowning when he heard the Brit whimper in pain. “L-Lutz, what the hell…??” They looked at the cut that dripped blood but soon, the cut because to heal right before their eyes. “Now I see…you somehow have my ability to heal faster now. I think it might…be when we had sex and my seed when into you…” Lutz blushed, looking off to the side to avoid Oliver’s look. As for the Brit, he was a bit dumbfounded, “Oh...well then…this is new…” He was angry but it did through the pink human off a little so Oliver moved to hold Lutz’ hand. “It’s okay though…I still enjoyed that night together….”

“That pleases me…can we do it again?” Lutz asked, having the same innocent face he had when they first talked privately like this. “Oliver chuckled softly, “Of course…after we get out of this hell hole of course.” The alien purred and pulled his pink human into a soft kiss, “Good…because next time, we’re not going to do it so lightly. I did learn what the difference was between lovemaking and fucking.”  The sneaky being managed to form a tendril to slip under Oliver’s shirt to touch his soft skin. Blushing, the Brit gasp and swiped the tendril away, “Oww! Easy, those are sensitive!” Lutz pouted, rubbing his tendril as his human blushed even more, “Don’t tease like that when we’re in the middle of danger, Lutz!” he huffed, folding his arms and looking away from the other. “I’m sorry, Oliver…I can’t help myself…” Lutz pulled the little human into his lap and nuzzled him, “I was scared…I love you and can you blame this silly alien for fearing of losing his human?” Oliver sighed, feeling the same way as he moved around to hug Lutz, “No…because I was scared too…seeing you defeated and tortured when they found us scared me. Your screams were…haunting…” A heavy sigh came from the alien,"I know...I'm sorry you had to witness such a scene..." He leaned up to lift Oliver's chin, gazing into those soft blue eyes that reminded the alien of he sky, "Just know, I will fight till my very last breath to protect you..." The young man smiled, "My hero..." Just for a small tender moment, the couple shared a deep kiss just to reassure the other that for now, they were in the safety of each other's arms before they had to face danger once more.

* * *

 Anita watched as the four men gathered in the small living room, folding her arms as she waited for their attention.  “Good morning, gentleman. I am here on the behalf of Mr. Moyer and about one Oliver Kirkland.” The name of their youngest member made the group focus more, hoping they can see him see him soon. “Considering the fact that you are all fault here for helping him hid a creature with unknown power, you all should arrested. But we’re going to go easy on you.”

Arthur scowled at the woman, “What do you mean by that?”  He watched as the woman pulled out four checks that each had their names on them. Each check has $2,000 on them and the men were confused. They glanced at each other, then Al spoke up, “What is this for?”

The woman gave a small smile, “Isn’t it obvious? It’s payment for your jobs to forget what you say yesterday and move on. I’m sure that will be enough for you all to fly back home in comfort.” The men were wider awake as they tried to process what she meant and Arthur spoke again, “Wait, wait...are you telling me to just go home and forget my brother like nothing happened?”

“If you want to put it so blandly, then yes. Oliver Kirkland will no longer be part of society as he is now part of a bigger plan for it. With him attached so close to that alien, do you obliviously think we’re going to just let him roam around so freely? Give me a break. You’re all dealing with something well above anything on earth and we don’t need more of you involved.” Anita replied in a sarcastic tone, standing up to head out as her job has now finished. The older Kirkland just stood there, fuming with angry and disbelief, “You and the ones you work for are sick! You expect me to see all that shit last night, get trapped in my own apartment like a fugitive and forget my own brother like it’s nothing? You’re bloody sick!” Arthur was so tried and he just wanted his family back – and preferably out of Germany now because he’s tired of this country now. “I don’t make the rules here.; I just follow them. Now, good day, gentleman.” She headed for the door, leaving the men there in shock.

But as she opened the door, a new man came in like he owned the place, “Seriously, I leave for two days and all hell breaks looks.” Arthur and his friends looked at the new man, trying to forget who he is – as for Anita, she wasn’t impressed. “Excuse me but I don’t know who you are but you are not authorized to be here and you are in my way!” She snapped at the man, looking offended when the man covered her mouth. “Hush. You are too loud.” He then looked at the group, “Now then, I take it you are all friends of Oliver and Lutz, correct?” A few nods came from the group with Alfred spoke up, “Who are you?”

“I am the one who’s going to help clean up the mess these people have caused, with her help.” The man gestured to Anita ho was trying to fight her way out of his grip to no avail. Al folded his arms, “We don’t know you and we’re not going to make the same mistake of trusting the wrong people.”  The group agreed and the new man raised an eyebrow, “My name is Ivan and I am here to get back Oliver because we still need to finish our conversation from the other day. So, get some clothes on and let’s get back your pink human plus that annoying Lutz.” The men had no other choice – they wanted to get out of here and do something to get their Oliver back. So, scrambling all for our them moved to get ready for whatever comes next - but Arthur wasn't too keen on trusting just anyone who comes around. So after he got dressed, he walked up to Lutz who was keep Anita quiet on the couch. "Look, I get what you want to do, but I am not just going to risk my life for some random ass man." Ivan chuckled a bit, "You don't have to trust me. You just have to deal with me because I am tired of chasing down Lutz across multiple galaxies and I just want the asshole back on my ship. I can't do that when people like her, "he gestured to the red head, "keep him locked away."The other 3 men came walking out with Alfred speaking up, "Wait you're an alien too?" The silver haired man scoffed, "I am. Are you going to rat me out like you did to your friend?" The American man looked away with his guilt, "Look, I've been watching Lutz and Oliver since I saw them two days ago. I wasn't going to step in until I saw which group took Oliver and Lutz."

Francis pulled his hair up into a ponytail, "And who are we talking about here?" Ivan ummed,"They're an organization that take aliens that land here and use them for experiments. They claim to be doing it to help the humans become more advance but they're really just causing more harm than good. Since Lutz is under my jurisdiction, they have committed a intergalactic crime against my planet and I don't take people ruining my plans so lightly..." He let out an animal like growl, making the humans flinch but soon, Ivan went back to smiling. "Anyways, let's go return those two back home shall?" Most will probably rethinking this, but with the dying urge to get the hell out of the apartment and wanting Oliver back home safely, all four men glanced at each other them headed out the door. Anita was pissed but couldn't do anything but talk since Ivan had a tight grip on her arms,"If you think I am just going to willingly tell you where HQ is you have another thing coming!"  The captain just chuckled,"No need. I have ways of extracting information from your mind. It's a painful process but it gets the job done and I've never done it on a human's brain before." The woman gave a grumbled,"You wouldn't..."

"Try me. I have it right on my ship and that isn't far away from here - So, are you going to cooperate or not?" The silver haired man smiled but it had darker intentions behind it. The woman gave a scowl as they went to her car, letting her sit in the driver's seat as the rest of them crammed into it. "You are all making a big mistake!" Anita exclaimed but Al just waved a hand, "yea, yea..Just hush up and drive, lady." It was silent once more as the are drove off, heading out of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

“We have to get out of here…” Lutz replied, listening for anyone who might be coming anywhere near them.  The couple were hidden in the office for a while trying to think of a plan of escape from the building they were in. “How about you form into one of them and we can walk like you found me? When they’re not looking, then we can go…” Oliver whispered, listening as closely as the alien was. A quiet chuckle came from the alien, “That could work…but they have cameras everywhere and it seems like when one does something, they all crowd together…” The Brit frowned and leaned back once more, “I’m sorry, Lutz…” Lutz looked at his lover with a confused look, “What? I didn’t say it was a bad plan, just one that won’t work here.”

Oliver shook his head, “It’s not that…I shouldn’t have continued being with you…if I-I had convinced the others not to brother that rock neither of us would be in this situation…” The alien frowned, feeling hurt for putting his pink human in this situation. “I should be apologizing…I force you into this and made you feel sorry for a parasite like me…I just…never felt so loved before that I didn’t think about your own feelings…” Lutz lowered him a bit then looked at his human, “I understand if your wish to break off our relationship after this. I’m tired of running so I’ll find something to do on this planet…” Earth had become his home and being with Oliver just made it 10x better – but he wanted to respect the human’s wishes; even if it meant leaving his life for good. “Lutz, no, no! I am not regretting any of the time we’ve spent together! I’m sorry because I wish I could do more instead of sitting and waiting here…” The Brit moved to sit in front of the alien who glanced at him with worried violet eyes. “I’m here to stand by your side, Lutz, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.” A smile slowly grew on the alien’s face as he pulled Oliver in for another kiss, “I love you, Ollie…” The human hummed and kissed back, “I love you too, Lutz…”

They heard the door open and Lutz quickly moved to protective mode, pushing the human behind him. He growled and watched as the person moved around looking for something until they spotted Lutz – then a female gasp came. “Gah! H-How do you get in here??” It was Elizaveta as she stared at Lutz then saw Oliver, “Oliver, what are you doing??” Hesitating, the Brit stood up, “Hiding…what are you doing here?” The woman sighed and flipped on the lights to show that they were in a slam lab instead of an office. “This is my lab. I was just coming here to put some files away but didn’t expect you in here.” Lutz’s eyes were still locked on the woman and it made her nervous – she didn’t dare move from her spot. “I thought I told you to get out of here, Oliver?”

“I am…but I wasn’t going to leave without Lutz!” The Brit exclaimed, moving closer to the alien as they remained unsure of what the nurse will do. Elizaveta thought this over then looked at the door, “Alright, I’ll help you get to the garage and you can take one of the cars…” she moved to a drawer and gather a small gun, loading it quickly. Meanwhile, Oliver blinked in confusion, “Wait…you’re just going to help us like that? And how did you get a gun? I thought you were a nurse?” Elizaveta stopped and looked at the gun, “I am but it gets dangerous around here, just like how it is now. As for helping you, well, I’m doing it because I was in the same position as you’re a few years back…”

Oliver and Lutz glanced at each other, then back at her with Lutz speaking now, “I don’t follow…” The woman leaned against the counter then fixed her ponytail, “Lutz isn’t the first alien to arrive at this place alive. A few years back, another one came to earth with a broken piloting vessel…it was very human like with minor, abnormal details and identified its self as a male from his planet. Moyer welcomed him to the faculty where he could be safe and learn about Earth – they became good friends, he took on the name ‘Roderick’ and both always talking about something.” 

“That bastard was actually nice to nonhumans?” The alien scoffed, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. Elizaveta nodded, “Mhmm. Very nice actually – he was almost the big brother type to everyone, especially to Roderick. But things changed when I started working here…Roderick enjoyed my company as well and began to see each other as more than friends.” The woman’s brown eyes saddened, “I fell in love with this alien as much as you love this one, Oliver, but Moyer didn’t appreciate it. He said that I was interfering with the work that was going on and when he snapped at me, Roderick would defend me instead of his friend. Soon, the man became distant and his works were hidden from everyone.” She chewed on her bottom lip then forced herself to continue, “Moyer was so angry with me for taking away Roderick’s attention that he changed everything around here. Instead of the welcoming second home that we had here, the man turned it into a prison – especially for the one alien here. It got to the point when Moyer put Roderick in that same place Lutz was in and tortured him for days. Tests after tests until the poor alien finally gave up and died. After that, Moyer was never the same again and turned this idea of becoming a haven for traveling aliens, to a torture zone for the ‘sake of humanity’.”

The couple frowned and glanced at each other before Oliver walked over to the nurse, “Elizaveta…” The woman smiled gently at him and patted his shoulder, “How much you care about Lutz reminds me a lot of how close Roderick and I were. We didn’t care that we were distinct species, from different planets. We knew what love was and Moyer ruined it…” Lutz raised an eyebrow, “If he did this, why did you stay? You had no other ties here…”

Elizaveta glanced at the alien, “I stayed because I wanted to get as much information as I can to stop Moyer and his plans. If he continues, more creatures of the galaxies would go through the same thing Roderick went through and you were close to getting the same treatment.” She stood up straight and hid the gun in her pocket. “You don’t have to like or trust me. But do know I want to get you out of her and stop that repulsive man one way or another.” Both Lutz and Oliver exchanged glances, unsure of what to do – but knew it was either this, or remain hidden and never getting out of this place. Lutz looked away, **_do what’s best, but I am still not trusting her completely._** The Brit nodded and turned to Elizaveta, “We’re ready to go.” The woman nodded, “Good. Then let’s stop wasting time.” She shut off the light and opened the door, looking around before gesturing the couple to follow here. They headed down the hall, hearing the faint sound of men calling out orders and swears as they searched for them. Down the hall and a turn to right, the group made it to an elevator, “Come, quickly! The garage is a few floors down.” Huddling into the elevator, all three of them remained silent. Oliver stood by Lutz’ side, hugging his arm with a sigh. Lutz could sense the tiredness and worry, “We’ll be out of here soon, Ollie…I promise…”

“I know…I’m just…this doesn’t feel real. It feels like I stepped into some action movie that I can’t get out of. What if I never see Arthur or my friends again? What if we don’t make it out of here?” The Brit couldn’t help but jump to different negative wonders – his mind and body were tired and it’s only been 24 hours since everything turned upside down. The alien beside him frown, wishing he could do more to see his pink human safe and happy once more. “I know…I know…we’ll be home soon….” Elizaveta nodded and softly spoke, “It’s not the end yet, Oliver. I’ll get you two out of here one way or another.” They made it to the basement level, perking up when the ‘ding’ of the elevator rang. But as soon as the doors were opened, Mr. Moyer and a large group of armed men were aiming their guns at the group. By instinct, Lutz moved to protect Oliver and Eliza glared at Moyer. “Fuck…”

Moyer just gave a smirk, “Elizaveta, I thought you were better than this…as for the other two, we are not done here.”

* * *

 

The car was awkwardly silent as all the group was crammed into the small car. With Anita driving, and Lutz threatening her with a gun, the others didn’t speak up. Until Arthur finally broke the silence, “Okay, now I’m tired of being out of the loop here. Where are going and how are we going to get Oliver back?” Ivan leaned back in his seat, “Ask her for your question,” he pointed to the woman, “as for how, well, have any of your gotten a gun before?” The other men glanced at each other than Al spoke first, “I used to shoot my dad’s shotgun at cans as a teenager.” Francis shook his head ‘no’; Alfred sighed a bit, “My dad’s a cop so I grew up around them and shot them…” Arthur shook his head when the alien glanced at him. Ivan thought this over but his thinking was interrupted by a scoff from Anita.

“You are all ridiculously hopeless. Moyer’s men will shoot you dead before you even reach the building.” She gave a smirk, “It’s almost sad seeing grown men acting like they can do something like a rescue…seriously, my advice to you all is stop watching all those movies. They’re only ruining your minuscule minds.” Anita felt their eyes on her but she only puffed out her chest like a fox that outsmarted the hounds. Ivan just chuckled, “You’re a funny kind of female. If you weren’t part of the ones interrupting my work, I would respect your spiteful words. But right now, there’s nothing stopping me for ending your pathetic life right.” The men are looked at him funny with Alfred speaking up, “Yea, dude, I rather not die in the middle of know where from you shooting our driver.” His friends agreed with Ivan glancing at him then leaning back in his seat, “Very well. But my point still stands: I will not hesitate to kill this vile woman.”

Someone let out a sigh and it went back to the awkward quietness. They were in the middle of know where until one turn ad they were heading up a large building with now windows on the mountain said. Ivan gave a creepy smile, “Well then, I didn’t see this before on my search.” Anita rolled her eyes, “That’s because we used alien technology to hide it from idiots who want to try and find it.” She spoke like they all knew this already, “You’re pretty stupid for a so called ‘advanced’ alien.” She ignored the glaring of the alien once more and continued to drive until they stopped near the grounds of the building. All the men poured out of the vehicle stretching their legs and looking around. Francis, who was fixing his ponytail, looked around, “Are we still in Germany?” Ivan nodded as he was looking at a small device that looked like a smartphone but a hologram of the area appeared, making all the humans look in awe. “Yes. It’s just the mountains near your city but the signs were deliberately removed so it would be easier for someone to get lost.” Anita tried to sneak away but was grabbed by Al who dragged her to join them, “Sorry, but you’re not getting away that easily, sweetheart.”

“Ugh! Let me go you disgusting brute! How dare you touch me!” She huffed, trying to claw at him while yelling in German. “Hey! Lady let go of me!”  Al tightened his grip while avoiding getting hit, making his friends laugh at how silly he looked. Ivan, with an emotionless look, turned and shot her down with his weapon, which made the dark-haired man quickly let go of her. Arthur and the others were shocked and he quickly snapped at Ivan, “What the hell? She was annoying but there was no reason to kill her!” The alien looked at him, “She was getting on my nervous…and relax, she’s not dead. I only stunned her so the woman will be out for a few hours. Put her in the car and get ready to go.” With a little hesitation, Francis went to help Al move Anita to the car, making sure she was alive. She was breathing and there was no sign of injury so they were relieved but it showed how serious this rescue was going to be. “So…do we have a plan?” Alfred asked, rubbing the back of his head and glancing at Ivan – but he was talking to Arthur but still couldn’t bring himself to look at the Brit right now.

Ivan put his device away and glanced at them, “I found them. They’re in there alright but I’m not sure where…but there is an opening which can easily be accessed. Once inside, we’ll find a way through the place.” The sound of an alarm from the building made all five of them turn to glance at the building. Francis frowned, “That isn’t good…do you think they spotted us?” He was just as uncomfortable as the rest of them, hoping this wouldn’t end badly for any of them. “Unlikely. It sounds like it’s something happening inside…” the alien spoke, then looked at the men, “Come on. If we’re going to do anything, now is the best time while their distracted.” Arthur and his friends nodded agreement then all of them headed towards the building. Sneaking past a few guards that were roaming the perimeter, the group can hear people yelling around to be away of the missing test subjects. “Sounds like someone got out…” Alfred mumbled, with Al replying back, “hopefully it’s Ollie…” Ivan pulled out a small metal device, placing it on the wall and tapping in a code, making Arthur raise his eyebrow, “What is that for?”

“Once we retrieve the two of them, it will be a surprise.” The alien smiled but something about it unsettled the Brit but he didn’t comment on it. I’m starting to think trusting this alien was a bad idea… The sound of shots firing came from a different part of the building, making them all assume that was where they should head. Running towards the sounds, Ivan pulled out his hologram device and saw they were heading to the garage. “Well look at that! The two of them are in the garage, so up ahead.” The men immediately stopped when the door was crashed open and a large mouthless creature hit the ground – but it quickly got up and ran into the garage once more. It made all the men, besides Ivan, stare in shock – “Umm…what the hell was that??” Al exclaimed, looking at the silver hair man for answers. Ivan was amused at their reactions, “That was E271 in his normal form…haven’t you seen it before?” The human’s reactions made it obvious it was a clear ‘no’, making him sigh, “So, he’s hid more information than I thought. Ughh...lovely, just what I need right now...”

* * *

 

Elizaveta didn’t back down, despite the guns aimed at her, “This is getting out of hand, Moyer! These two don’t deserve to be part of your sick and twisted plans! Just let them go!” The suited man, who stood straight with an unimpressed expression, spoke up, “Let them go? Why? One is already under fire for harboring an undocumented creature and one has already caused harm to a major city. The way I see it, I’m protecting the people from a pair that could cause more harm than good.” Oliver couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “That’s a lie! We’ve done nothing but live in peace and get away from you! You’re the ones causing the problems!” **_Careful, Ollie…I don’t think these men will hesitate to shoot even if you didn’t cause any trouble_** , Lutz growled, glaring at Moyer with a vicious look. He wanted to kill this man because this man wasn’t considered a human in his eyes. Moyer was something of a lesser creature now.

“You might as well give up. But I am a bit disheartened that you all want to leave when the fun was just starting.” The man hummed, giving a twisted smile, “I want to add you to my collection, Lutz, but of course I want to do more testing.” Lutz snarled at him, “You bastard…” The alien was done talking now – he transformed back into his normal form and bombarded into the men, ignoring the shots fire at him. The violet purple eyes quickly glanced at Oliver, **_get out of here and don’t stop!_**

“I am not leaving without you, Lutz!” The Brit snapped, hearing a growl from the alien, **_you’re no match for their weapons. Take Elizaveta and go!_** Oliver whimpered but nodded and obeyed, grabbing the woman’s hand and running off to the side while the men were busy shooting at his boyfriend. “Elizaveta, can you hot wire a car?” She shook her head, “No, but my car is at the end of the garage. Head that way!” As they ran, Moyer snapped out orders, “Get them! I want all four of them locked away, now!” Oliver gasped and lowered is head as a few of the men ran after them, shooting at them with vigor. Lutz knocked a few men down and a couple were thrown at the nearby wall – his only goal was to make his human was out of here safely. He turned to see Moyer being given a large weapon that was nearly as big as him, aiming it at Lutz. Realizing what’s going to happen, he pushed Elizaveta down, “Get down!” Soon, the weapon was fired, hitting the large alien and sending him flying. Oliver gasped and quickly scrambled onto his feet, “Lutz!” The alien had a severe wound on his side, limping back to his feet as the wound began to regenerate new flesh.

The woman on the ground looked around, “Oliver wait-!” She tried to grab him but the Brit was already running towards Lutz who was slowly getting up and walking back. **_Bastard…I’ve seen that weapon before…how the hell did he manage to get one here on Earth?_** The many voices sounded pissed and filled the Brit’s mind, giving him a headache. “Lutz! The door is open! Let’s get out of here before he shoots again!” Lutz just snarled, wanting to fight back but what good will it do when they had the chance to leave now. Moyer was preparing his next shot, “If you give up now, the next shot won’t be as bad.”  The suited man came walking closer to them with more men gathering to shoot back at him. They were outnumbered and even thought Lutz can continuing fighting, it wouldn’t mean a thing if Oliver is harmed. “Wherever you go, I will find you! We have headquarters all over the world and one email sent to all of them will know of your faces!” Oliver bite his bottom lip knowing that this man wouldn’t hesitated to oust them as fugitives. Moving to stand behind the tall alien, who was still in an attack mode and ready to fight more.

“Actually, that will not happen.” Ivan spoke up, making them all glance at the silver haired man who walked into the fight zone. Oliver was surprised, “Ivan?” **_What is he doing here?_**  The alien replied in his human’s man, then saw Arthur and their friends. “Arthur? You guys?” The brothers saw each other and the younger Kirkland ran over to his sibling to hug him tightly. “Fucking hell! I thought mum was going to kill me if I didn’t come back with you!” Oliver couldn’t help but laugh, “Always looking out for your own ass I see?” He teased, hugging his brother more as the other men patted him. Moyer stared down at them, “What is the meaning of this? Who are you and how did you find this place?”

The silver haired man smiled, “I am just another visitor to this planet who oversees this one.” He pointed to Lutz, “You decided to capture him and our books, that is a criminal defense against the Xeunus government.” Ivan just smirked, “By the looks of it, you are free game for me to punish for doing such this and where I am from, I have jurisdiction to do whatever punishment I see fit.” Moyer growled, lowering his weapon but refusing to back down, “Doesn’t matter to me. One shot and I can kill you – I do like more test subjects to my collection.” Ivan wasn’t bothered by the threats, “How cute.” He pulled out his weirdly shaped gun, “Now then. We can do this like civilized men, or I can take down this building and kill you.” He squinted at Moyer, “I’ve never killed a human before but I will gladly let you be my first.” Lutz was confused as to why Ivan was doing this but right now, he wasn't threat; Moyer was and the large alien will do whatever to make him stop. ** _Ivan, he's got technology far too advanced for humans t have on this planet - perhaps taking him prisoner will give the human a taste of his own medicine..._** Ivan hummed,"I like how you're thinking but it's going to be a wast a time - especially when this one is far behind his mental capacity of following orders. They were at a stand off now - neither side was going to back down now and it didn't seem to show any of them were going to give up to the other now.


	10. Chapter 10

As the two men were speaking, Arthur was fussing over his brother to make sure everything was okay. Oliver had to reassure him before turning to see Lutz standing back in a defensive stance, “Lutz!” The Brit went over to him and hugged the alien’s long arm, receiving a slight nuzzle, **_I’m okay…_** The rest of the group looked creeped out with Francis speaking up, “That thing is Lutz? I thought he was just that cute blob?” Oliver glanced at his friend, who flinched when the four violet eyes glanced at him. “I’ll discuss everything later when we’re out of this mess.” With that, everyone glanced at Ivan, who seemed be enjoying this. “So, what is your decision, hmm? Continue to commit an intergalactic crime or surrender with your pride?”

Moyer’s face twisted into a daring smile, “Hmph! You wouldn’t shoot me – otherwise you will be committing the same crime.” He then puffed out his chest as if he got the upper hand on Ivan, “You might as well turn and leave now but I do suggest leaving that creature here.” With no hesitation, the armed alien shot the closest man near Moyer, making everyone freak out over the cold-blooded move. “Oh, will you all shut up. I only stunned him to prove my point – the next one I will kill.” The suited man was tired of this cat and mouse game, “That’s it! I am tired of talking!” Moyer grabbed a gun from one of his men, aiming it at the group, “Enough! If you’re not going to settle with my offers, you all can all just die! I’ll be doing the rest of the world a favor!” The man began to shoot at the group as they scrambled for safety behind cars or back outside behind the wall.  Lutz protecting them from most of the bullets once more, but soon the more shots came and he moved to help everyone escape. “Oliver, get down!” Elizaveta yelled out, nearly tackling  Oliver down behind a truck – he looked at her in shock  then at his boyfriend, “We have to get out of here! Stop getting hit!”

 ** _Do you think I don’t know that already??_** The voices were swarming the Brit’s mind as the alien finally grabbed a nearby truck out of its parking space and shoved it towards the imposing group that grew as more men arrived as backup. One of the bullets hit Oliver in the thigh, making him yelp in pain, making Lutz snap his head towards his pink human, Ollie! No!, this made him even more pissed and instead of backing down, the alien darted towards the firing group, tossing them across the garage. He didn't care of he killed them or not - they harmed his human and Lutz wanted them destroyed. He met his multiple eyes with Moyer, pinning them on the repulsive human; the large alien charged after Moyer, who began to shoot at him until the bullets ran out. In a panic, he grabbed a gun out of the hands of one of the nearby man, fiddling with the trigger wth shaky hands; but when the suited man turned to aim it, Lutz extended his claws and tossed the man out of place like a doll, ignoring the blood dripping off his claws. When Moyer could barely move now, the alien turned and ran to catch up with the others, **_and stay there you bastard!_**

Aside from “oh shit ” from Alfred, the group watched Lutz attack their enemies before they ran towards the outside - hopefully for safety out of this mess. Al sprinting into a run and grabbed his friend's arm, “Come on, you idiot!” They were all out of the building, then Ivan stopped to face it once more. Lutz caught up and glance at the other alien, **_what the hell are you doing?_** “Do you think I was dumb enough not to do something ahead of time?” The silver haired man pulled out a device, typing something in – within in a few minutes, something exploded near the garage, causing the opening to be blocked with smoke rising. The runaway humans all ducked to the ground, slowly looking back to see the aftermath of the explosion. Arthur growled and snapped, “What the hell, Ivan? A little warning would have been nice!” The alien looked back at him with an unimpressed look, “Why are you so upset? Did you want them to continue shooting at you?” That made the Brit grumble as Francis helped him up to his feet and his eyes immediately went to his brother. Oliver staggered as he got back up, ignoring the bleeding and pain of his thigh to go hug Lutz,“Wait! Oliver don’t get near that thing…!” Ignoring him, the younger Kirkland threw himself up to latch around the large alien’s neck. Lutz gave a purr and nuzzled him, **_I’m glad you’re safe…but you're hurt..._** “S-Same…and it's better than being dead.” Feeling the energy of his now safe human, the alien used it to return to his human from, hugging him properly before helping Oliver walk, "We need to get you taken care of...You know I won't feel better until I know you are okay, Ollie.."

Everyone, besides Ivan and Elizaveta, all looked dumbfounded at the alien and Al had to break the awkward silence. “So…that giant monster that just threw a truck at those men is the same alien that looked like a in blob with eyes?” Francis sighed and slightly relaxed, “I suppose it is…seeing that was pretty amazing to see…” Arthur just gave a tired sigh and walked over to his brother to hug him, “Just…don’t scare me like that again…” Oliver hugged back, “I won’t…” The pulled away with both older brother and alien boyfriend sharing in a mutual handshake. “Thanks for the help but I am still not happy…who was the one that told the authorities?” The pink Brit asked and on command, all of them glanced at Alfred who looked like a kicked dog in trouble. Lutz growled a bit, “You? You’re the one who got us into all this mess! I should beat you for thi- “ 

“Lutz! Don’t!” Oliver held back his boyfriend, feeling a deep growl rumble in his chest. He then patted the other’s chest and walked up to Alfred, who held his head down in shame. “Alfred. Is this true?” The blond American nodded, “Y-yes…Ollie, I wasn’t doing it out of spite. I just didn’t like the arguing and avoidance in the apartment. It felt off and I was just trying to get it back to how it was before…well, before Lutz came around…” The time they met eyes, “I think Lutz is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen but things changed when we met him and I just didn’t like the tensions…now nothing’s going to be the same again…” There was silence for a moment as the group watched to see what Oliver would do – he was trying to process this all and the heavy sigh perked everyone up. “I’m not happy that you didn’t approach me on this, Alfred, but I understand where you’re coming from…it’s also my fault for ignoring you guys for Lutz and should have spent more time with my other friends as well.” He took his friend’s hands and held them, making Alfred smile a little, “You’re too sweet, kiddo…again, I am sorry…” The two shared a hug and they pulled away, then Alfred went up to Lutz. “I’m sorry to you, as well. You’re a badass alien, Lutz and I promise not to do something shitty like that again.” Lutz grumbled and folded his arms, “You’re alright…just don’t think I’ll be as nice if you do it again…” He smiled at the blond and they both shared in a handshake to show no harm was done.

The sound of a locked up made everyone turn to see Ivan reading his weapon, “That’s nice and dandy, now it’s time for me to finish my work. We got those two back, but now it’s time for you, “he gestured to Lutz, “to finally give up running away and come back with me.” Now, everyone was defending Lutz as the alien glared at his captor. “What the hell, Ivan? You can’t just take him away after all that!” Alfred snapped, making the silver haired man scoff, “Please. He may have helped a few humans but that doesn’t change the fact that E271 is a criminal in 4 galaxies. I do not intend to leave here this place alone, whether that thing is dead or alive.”  Lutz tightened his fists, eager to punch the other man, “This is low, even for you. I am done with running away from you nonstop chases. I am settling here on this planet and refuse to leave it.”  Ivan didn’t lower his weapon, even as Arthur and his friends tried to vouch for the disguised alien. Oliver stayed close to his love, trying to figure out what he can do to protect him from being taken away. After all this, he couldn’t just let his alien boyfriend leave and forget it all like it was nothing. ** _Don’t let them take me away…,_** the many voices came through his mind, and Oliver felt the sadness that came through the alien’s energy. Whimpering, he was about to step forward to say something until Elizaveta stepped up, “Take me instead.” All the men’s eyes went straight to her as she stood there, as tired as she was, looking to take on whatever. “I have no other ties to this world since Moyer killed my only love and family in that disgusting place. Take me instead to vouch for Lutz and explain to your superiors on his status.”  Ivan lowered his weapon and hummed, but Oliver didn’t like this, “Elizaveta, why are you doing this?”

She just smiled and patted his arm, “It’s okay, Oliver. If I can’t do much here, at least I can help somewhere else away from Earth – Lutz and you deserve to be happy, that’s all I want right now.” Hugging Oliver, Elizaveta then glanced at Ivan, “Do we have a deal?” The silver haired man grumbled over this, “What good is a human to me?” The woman smiled brightly, “I am one for medical and can take care of the wounded. I can also provide information about Earth as well as the multiple other aliens that have arrived her and died under Moyer’s ruling.” The alien hummed, rubbing his chin, glancing at Lutz, “You owe me for this one, E271. If I see you again, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He then pulled out his phone like device, calling for a ride back, “Alright, nurse, keep up with me, follow my orders and don’t speak unless spoken to, understood?” Elizaveta nodded, “Understood.” Within minutes, the grounds shook and soon a large black ship appeared, making everyone look up. “It’s something out of movie, I swear!” Alfred called out, getting elbowed by Al as they watched it land with a door open.  Ivan walked towards it and before following, Elizaveta hugged Oliver and Lutz, “Both of you take care of each other okay? Your lives won’t be the same after this but remember you have each other.” Lutz was a bit awkward with the hug, so he just patted her shoulder, “Thank you for all your help.” She smiled and nodded, then left to follow the silver haired man, waving to the group. They all watched as they headed into the ship and take off back into orbit, leaving as quick as it came. "This is going to be interesting to talk about later  in the future..." Francis replied, looking at Arthur, who just folded his arms, "As long as I don't have to deal with any other aliens I am just fine not talking about it." 

Oliver chuckled until the pain in his bullet wound reminded him of it - he glanced at the blood stained pants, feeling blood dripping down his leg. Upon seeing that, the Brit could feel how tired his body was and wobbled; before he knew it,Oliver blacked out, collapsing to the ground. "Ollie!" Lutz called ut, quickly picking up the unconscious Brit, he then looked at the rest of the group, looking horrified, "What happen?? He just dropped and not waking up!" Arthur frowned and went to examining his brother, noticing the blood, "Calm down, Lutz. he just blacked out...we need to get him to a hospital. Let's get back to the car!" Everyone used the rest of their energy to head back to the car, which was surprisingly untouched with Anita still knocked out int he back seat. Al raised an eyebrow, "What should we do with her?" They glanced at each other then Arthur spoke, "Leave her. She can find her way back out of her." The auburn haired man just shrugged and pulled the unconscious woman out of the car, laying her on the grass, "Sorry, lady!" They all then gathered into the car with Francis taking the wheel and got out of that area, leaving behind the mess they just wen through in silence. As a matter of fact, it was dead silent in the car since no one wanted to talk as they reflected what they witness. They whole world view changed in just a matter of two days and with Oliver, and Lutz, now back with the group, the men didn't find any reason to continue on with the subject. So now, they were in the car, heading back to the city in silence as if they were just getting back from a long camping trip. But Lutz was worried about his pink human in his arms, so he spoke to him in his mind. **_Ollie...you'll be okay...you didn't have to put yourself in danger for me but you did...I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, just know I love you. You taught me what it's like to be human and to love one...Thank you for giving me a chance...I love you...._**


	11. Chapter 11

The steady beeping sounds of the heart monitor was the first thing Oliver heard as he slowly woke up in the hospital bed. His hair was a mess, his thigh was slightly numb with a bandage, and the needle of the IV let itself known when he moved his wrist.  It took him a moment, but the Brit realized he was in the hospital and not in the lab where everything happened - looking around, he could see Arthur knocked out in a chair by the bed. The relief of knowing he is safe made him sigh and relaxed, "Good..." Oliver mumbled, leaning over to nudge his brother's shoulder, "Arthur? Arthur wake up..." The older Kirkland grumbled, swatting his hand away and mumbling something about Francis before opening his eyes. "Ollie...?" He yawned and begin to stretch, "You're awake...it's about time..."  Oliver smiled and leaned back in the bed, "I am...how long was out? And where are the others?"   The blond waved a hand as his brother grabbed the nearby water bottle, "Easy, easy...the others are home since they only allow family to stay. As for how long you've been out, it's been almost three days." 

Oliver's eyes widened, "I was out for almost three days??" 

"Yea. After that mess in the mountains, you blacked out and we had to rush you back to the city and get you here." Arthur replied, grabbing his phone of his pocket, "Luckily, you got out of there with a bullet grazing your thigh and fatigue. So, I'm sure you'll be out of here by the end of the day." Oliver liked the sound of that as he sipped at the water, thinking about all this, but mostly about Lutz. _Is he okay being faraway from me? Oh god the poor alien is probably worried to death about me!_ He whimpered softly, hoping to see Lutz soon - he knows that the alien took a few good hits and didn't heal as quick as before. "Does mum know about this?" Oliver asked, glancing at his brother who shook his head, "Seriously? She'll go bloody crazy if I told her you got shot and was in the hospital and make dad get the next flight to Germany. We don't need that right now - not after what happened the other day..." Arthur stood up and yawned once more, "I'm going to let the nurse know you're awake then call the guys to update them." A nod came from the pink haired man, "Okay. Tell them not to worry too much!" Once his brother was gone, Oliver sighed softly,looking out the window to think about the past events once more - everything he thought only happened in the movies just happened and it was terrifying. _Boy this would make an interesting book..._

A nurse came in, greeted Oliver and began to check on him - soon, she told him he was ready to be released, unhooking his IV and telling him to get dressed while she signs off a few a papers. Oliver thanked her, watching he leave; once the door shut, the Brit stumbled a bit as he got to his feet and begin to get dressed. He then opened the door to see Arthur there, "Just talked to the nurse and signed you out. The guys are overly excited or your return...Francis said that Lutz is like a worried puppy." That made Oliver smile, "Well, let's head home then so we can ease their worries..." his stomach growled, "can we stop to get food first?" His brother smirked, "Yea, whatever ya want." The brothers left the hospital, stopping by food and heading home in a cab - none of them bought up what they experience;instead they were talking about how maybe it was time they went back home. The group had enough of Germany and wanted to head back home to feel more safe after the mess the group has went through-Lutz will follow wherever Oliver goes and he will love to show the alien around England. When they arrived back to the apartment, laughing over some stupid joke as they headed up the stairs, when they opened the door - 

"OLLIE!!" The other four men all swarmed towards the brothers, but Lutz beat them to the Brit, picking up his pink human,kissing all over Oliver's face. "Lutz! Hehehe...!" He couldn't help but giggle as he was put down and the alien looked a little sheepish. "Sorry...I couldn't help myself...it felt weird not having you around.." _Plus, it'shard to do much when you are low on energy...it's taking a lot to keep this form but I am happy you're back..._ Francis replied next, "You gave us quite a fright there, Ollie. We didn't know how long you were going to be out..." Al ruffled the pink hair, "Yea, kiddo. Glad you're back to lighten up the place - it was like a graveyard with these guys around here." Alfred rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that bad...but it did feel off not seeing you greeting us in the morning." Oliver went to hug each worried man, "I'm okay now, you guys...thank you for being patient...and I'm sorry you all had to be mixed into that mess. Lutz and I didn't really want you guys in danger..." The alien lowered his head a little, "It's okay, Ollie. We talked it out and they all decided it was something left in the past..." The others nodded and Alfred spoke once more "Yea, dude, it's just going to be something we talk about on random times. We're even okay with Lutz being not human since he's a pretty bad ass alien." Lutz couldn't help but smirk, "I wouldn't say that...but I am pretty damn amazing..." Oliver couldn't help but scoff as he kissed his human as the group went to sit around the living room and talk. It was late afternoon and the men couldn't help but talk about the escape/rescue. Cuddling together, both Lutz and Oliver felt much better when their source of energies were back together once more -it made them both happy and relaxed. Their conversation went on for hours with them ordering pizza to continue their talking until it was time for bed - which was almost 1 in the morning. Upon heading into his room, Oliver plopped onto his bead, "Ahhh,it's so good to being my own temporary bed...!"

Lutz chuckled and shut the door, locking it and sitting down beside him, "It still had your scent on it so it kept me a little relaxed at night...but,"he leaned in to lay his head on the Brit's chest, "now you're back with me and I feel much better now..." Oliver hummed and ran his fingers through the messy blond hair, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Lutz...I was worried that you wouldn't be well without me..." The alien chuckled and nuzzled him, "I store in energy for times like this, Ollie. But having you physically here is much better..." He moved his hands up to touch Oliver's chest, wanting to touch the human for the past few days now. The alien moved to sit above Oliver, looking down at him,"I can make us both better, if you'll allowed me..." The Brit blushed and knew what Lutz meant, so he just giggled,"I suppose we both deserve it after what going through all that mess...alright, Lutz." Upon that, Lutz purred and leaned down to kiss his human deeply,running a hand up under his chest to touch Oliver's soft nipples - Oliver softly gasped as he let the teasing begin, pulling off his shirt for his boyfriend. The alien then kissed down the Brit's belly, undoing the pants button; he then moved up to kiss Oliver while slipping a hand into the Brit's pants to stroke his member. Moaning into the kiss, Oliver wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, arching into the surprisingly soft hand that was stroking him.  Lutz continued his teasing and kissing before pulling back to tug the smaller man's pants off - helping out, Oliver wiggled them off and slipped off his boxers to let the alien view his naked body. It pleased him until his violets eyes went straight to the bandage on his thigh,gently touching it, "Does it hurt?" Looking down at it, the pink haired man shook his head, "No. I don't feel anything at all..."

"That's because of me." The alien replied, pulling off the bandage to show a completely healed thigh with nothing there - not even a bruise to show that the human got hit. Oliver blinked in surprised when he saw this, "How is that possible...?" Lutz' smile remained, "Our connection is strong...because of this, any damage your body takes, will heal. It only took a few days because you were away from me." The Brit smiled, "Well then, that's something to keep in mind!" The alien chuckled and began to strip off his clothes, noticing how his human's eyes widened a bit at his muscular form, "Ollie..." his accented voice became husky as he grabbed the bottle of lube that he placed under the pillow. Slicking his fingers, Lutz watches as he slipped a finger slowly into Oliver, making the Brti wince and arch; he added a second finger and continue to tease his human. Oliver whimpered and shivered as he felt the large fingers move inside him, "A-Ahhh...y-you're been studying...nngh..." A purr came once from the other, "I did. I know more about your body now and how to please it better." Lutz stroked the Brit's member, loving the small mewls and hums from his human. He then stopped, pulled his fingers out, and slicked his now rock hard member with a generous amount of lube, then positioned himself."Ready?" Oliver opened his legs more and nodded, wincing as the other slowly pushed into him, "A-Ahh...!" Once fully inside of his human, Lutz smiled and began to slowly move inside hi, loving how tight the human was."Beautiful..." More moans came from Oliver as he enjoyed the smooth thrusts into him - after a few good thrusts, Lutz didn't take long to move the other's legs over his muscular arms and picked up the speed. it caused the Brit to gasped and moan louder, "Mnngh...!" Oliver winced as the lare member moved deeper inside him, feeling it throb every now and then. It sent shivers through his body and his blood flowing down to his member that ached to be touched. "Lutz...nngh...t-touch me..."  He was about to, but first, Lutz pulled out, rolled Oliver onto his hands and knees, then pushed back into the human, making him gasp more. The alien began to lean over to pump Oliver' member as his thrusts got faster, enjoying every pleased sound that came from it all - because of this, the smaller man was almost at his limit.

Oliver moaned, curling his fingers as his lover's movements got faster, "L-Lutz, I...nngh...I-I can't hold back...!" Lutz purred, "Let it out,Ollie, don't wait for me...~" A few more strokes and soon the Brit climaxed into Lutz's hand,groaning as his body twitched. Once that happened, the alien leaned back to continued his thrusts until he climaxed into Oliver, bucking a few times before his own body was spent. Oh but the energy that filled him made the alien feel stronger than he ever felt this week. Pulling out of Oliver, Lutz moved to lay beside his human, who instantly latched onto him,"That was amazing...I guess I really needed that..." Oliver chuckled, nuzzling into the alien's chest, "I'm pretty lucky to have fallen in love with an interesting man who happens to be an alien." Lutz gave a pleased hum,"I am here to make my human happy...plus,I vowed to do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and happy."The Brit sighed softly, "We might be leaving Germany...will you be okay with leaving?" Lutz just smiled, "Of course. I will follow you wherever you go, love. I am not sure if you know, but you're stuck with me now."He chuckled, half teasingly but also being serious - he wasn't going to latch onto another human or species. This was the alien's final destination and first time not running away - it gave him a new feeling of hope, something he didn't feel in a long time. "I don't mind...you're an amazing creature, Lutz and despite the dangers, you've made my Germany trip much more exciting than how I thought it would turn out."

"You know this means more aliens might be coming to Earth. Ivan and your friend Elizaveta will make others curious about Earth - it could mean more friends or more enemies." The alien replied, watching Oliver moved to lay on top of him, letting their eyes meet. "Then I will face them head on with you by my side."  Lutz just smirked,"Are you sure about that? What if the invaders are humans like that Moyer?" The Brit smiled, "Again, Lutz, I will face them head on with your beside me. Now that you came into my life, I know things won't be the same as they were before. So, instead of running away, I am going to take things head on." That resorted in them hugging each other and sharing a deep kiss, "Well then, this is going to be an interesting time on Earth...thank you, Oliver." Lutz replied, receiving a kiss on his cheek, "You're very welcome Lutz." 


End file.
